Cool
by HungerGirrl
Summary: Peeta y Katniss se han divorciado, y una clausula de su divorcio, los hace tener que pasar una semana juntos, junto con sus dos pequeñas hijas. Pero esta vez, Peeta esta con Delly y Katniss con Gale. Una semana, que los llevará a un recorrido de recuerdos y podría hacer surgir la idea de una nueva oportunidad. Lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cool**_

Katniss tenía 26 años, una cabellera morena, larga y ondulada. Su tez aceitunada combinaba perfecto con sus ojos grises oscuros que no dejaban en claro su edad. Era una mujer con buen cuerpo, veterinaria exitosa, con dos hijas, Primrose y Rue, Primrose era hija de su ella y su ex-esposo Peeta Mellark y Rue era hija adoptiva de ambos.

Primrose tenía cuatro años, mientras que su hermana tenía apenas unos tres.

Peeta Mellark tenía 29 años, sus ojos azules siempre se iluminaban al ver a sus dos chicas favoritas, a sus hijas Primrose y Rue. Su cabello era rubio al igual que el de su hija, tenía el cabello algo alborotado. Era bastante alto y atlético, con espalda ancha y un abdomen algo marcado. Era el mejor en su trabajo, arquitecto, esa era su pasión.

Ambos habían estado casados durante cinco años, pero llevaban diez de conocerse.

Esa semana, iba a ser la semana especial de la familia Mellark. Según el contrato de divorcio una semana al año, Peeta y Katniss tenían que estar juntos, sin importar el lugar, junto con sus hijas, conviviendo y sin discutir. Pero esta semana era diferente, esta semana Katniss llevaba a Gale y Peeta llevaba a Delly. Y sin importar la situación ambos acordaron que la decisión de llevar cada quien a su pareja era correcta.

Katniss estaba en la cocina de la cabaña en la que solía escapar cuando era joven con su ex esposo.

-¿Estás bien?

Pregunto Gale mientras abrazaba su cintura y sus labios buscaban su cuello. A Katniss le encantaba ese contacto, los labios de Gale siempre sabían que hacer pero en ese momento no parecían surtir mucho efecto.

-Sí, es solo que Peeta me pone de nervios, es todo.

-¿Es eso? ¿O estás celosa de que venga con su novia?

Katniss se separo rápidamente.

-No estoy celosa, Peeta y yo estamos bien, todo está bien entre nosotros.

Katniss había decidido que ese sería su nuevo mantra con referencia a su ex esposo y es que las últimas veces que se habían visto, las cosas no habían salido muy bien, había discusiones, reclamos del pasado e incluso discusiones que habían llegado a lo físico. Como la bofetada que Katniss le dio cuando Peeta sugirió que ella no era una buena madre.

-Katniss relájate, solo será una semana, no puedes dejar que tus hijas te vean así o pensaran que pasa algo malo.

Katniss asintió, le relajaba la idea de tener a Gale ahí con ella por el simple hecho de que Gale era su mejor sedante.

Peeta tenía las manos tensas sobre el volante, manejando a una alta velocidad por la carretera, comenzaba a poner nerviosa a su novia.

-Ya quiero conocer a esas dos pequeñas, por las fotos que me has enseñado se que son hermosas, pero me imagino que en persona deben de ser dos princesas.

Peeta sonrió un poco, el recuerdo de sus hijas siempre lo hacía sonreír, pero ver a Katniss era todo un calvario, porque Peeta sabía que una parte de él, por mas minúscula que fuera, seguía enamorado de ella.

-Las vas a adorar.

Respondió algo seco.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?

Delly acaricio un poco su mejilla, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Delly sabía que la historia de Peeta con Katniss había sido algo intenso, por lo que ella tenía miedo pero prefería no externarlo, no quería ponerlo más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

-Amor, sé que cuando lleguemos tus hijas te recibirán de lo mejor y eso será más que suficiente para que estés tranquilo el resto de la semana.

Delly desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad para poder besar la mejilla de Peeta sin problemas. Peeta sentía algo por Delly, la quería definitivamente la quería y ver cómo sería con sus hijas sería la prueba final para saber si la amaba.

-Katniss, se aproxima un auto debe ser él.

Katniss se asomo por la ventana y Peeta la vio de inmediato seguía siendo igual de hermosa que cuando la conoció.

Se aproximo con el auto, estacionando lo más lento que podía, temiendo lo peor. Katniss esperaba en el porche con sus dos emocionadas hijas en cada lado y detrás de ella sosteniéndola de la cintura Gale.

Peeta bajo con sus gafas de sol puestas, le abrió la puerta a Delly y tomo su mano, su mano era lo único que lo mantenía en tierra en esos momentos, ver a Katniss con el moreno le había puesto el estomago al revés.

Katniss lo miro por unos instantes y corrió a abrazarlo, oliendo de nuevo su aroma, sintiendo sus brazos de nuevo alrededor de su cintura. A veces le solía ser difícil recordar como era antes, pero ese abrazo le hizo recordar de inmediato a la chica flacucha de una sola trenza que solía practicar arquería.

-Sigues igual que siempre.

Peeta solo sonrió un poco, en realidad no era el mismo de siempre sin ella.

-Me gustaría presentarles a alguien.

Dijo Peeta recordando que tenía a su novia a su lado. Rompió el abrazo y tomo a Delly por la cintura.

-Mis dulces, me gustaría presentarles a alguien.

Las dos pequeñas se acercaron inseguras pero su madre las apoyaba mientras saludaba a Delly.

-Mucho gusto Delly, he oído hablar mucho sobre ti.

Delly relajo los hombros, al parecer sentía mucha presión por la aprobación de la ex de su novio y sus hijas. La madre de Delly le había dicho que si una ex esposa no acepta a la pareja de su ex podría hacer hasta lo imposible para hacer que terminaran.

-Gale, ya conoces a Peeta.

Los dos hombres se saludaron con cierto recelo, casi sin mirarse, por el contrario de cuando saludo a Delly.

-Bueno ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Prepare limonada. Pasemos.

Peeta entro por la ancha puerta de la cabaña, observando a su alrededor podía notar que todo seguía igual que cuando se había ido. Cargo a sus dos hijas en sus brazos, besándolas y haciéndoles pequeños cariños, presentándolas con Delly y observando a su novia ver como trataba a sus dos pequeños dulces.

Katniss servía limonadas tratando de evitar la mirada de Peeta a toda costa, observaba a Delly con sus hijas y el cuadro que hacían los cuatro la ponía un poco celosa. Era su familia.

-Parece que Rue necesita una siesta.

Katniss usaba de excusa el pequeño bostezo que la pequeña había soltado, tomo a su hija en sus brazos casi arrebatándola de las manos de Delly, Peeta lo noto de inmediato.

-Prim, tu también necesitas dormir.

-¿Ahora? Pero Delly dice que trajo regalos.

Delly miro sonriente a Katniss, pero Katniss no correspondió el gesto.

-Pues a menos que Delly quiera escuchar alguna de tus rabietas o ella ponerte a dormir, no creo que sea la hora.

La cara de Delly enrojeció de inmediato. Katniss tomo a su otra hija de la mano y las llevo para ponerlas a dormir, primero a Rue y luego a Primrose.

-¿No te cae bien Delly mamá?

-¿Qué dices?

Prim se giro un poco para verla mejor.

-La miras de manera muy extraña.

Katniss se sorprendió de inmediato, si su pequeña y despistada hija había podido notar sus miradas de odio, no quería ni saber lo que Peeta le diría.

-Es que estoy cansada dulce es todo.

Beso su frente y salió lentamente tratando de no despertarla pero una mano la detuvo y la acorralo contra la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

Pregunto Peeta enojado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Peeta la miro burlón.

-Deja de hacerte la tonta, yo me aguanto a tu noviecito, te pido que al menos trates de ser educada con mi pareja.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

Peeta soltó el brazo de Katniss dejando su mano marcada en el.

-Por qué si no lo haces tomo a mis hijas y me largo de este maldito lugar.

Katniss lo miro asustada y asintió.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de… de cómo la estaba tratando.

Peeta se volvió sin siquiera mirarla y Katniss camino avergonzada detrás de él.

-Ya se durmieron.

La voz de Peeta sonaba tranquila en comparación de cómo se sentía, tener a Katniss así de cerca, sentir su aliento tan cerca de sus labios, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo de nuevo habían hecho que le doliera el pecho.

-¿Quieren una cerveza?

Pregunto Gale levantándose de su asiento, los tres asintieron.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?

Pregunto Katniss tratando de sonar cortes.

-Bueno…

Dijo Delly sonriendo – Nos conocimos en una exposición de arte, a los dos nos gustan los mismos artistas así que quedamos para cenar y desde ahí nos hemos hecho inseparables, en verdad Katniss no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de conocer a tus pequeñas.

Katniss sonreía lo mas diplomática que podía ¿EXPOSICION DE ARTE? Tontos. Pensó, a ella no le gustaban esas cosas.

-¿Y tu Katniss como conociste a Gale?

Pregunto Delly al ver a Gale entrando con las cervezas.

-En un partido de baloncesto. —Contesto Gale sonriente mientras Katniss le daba un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza—Los Celtics de Boston contra los Chicago Bulls. Se veía derrochadoramente sensual en su pequeña playera de un equipo tan malo.

Katniss le dio un pequeño golpe. Katniss siempre había sido fanática del baloncesto, cosa que a Peeta en realidad no le gustaba mucho.

-El traía una playera de los Celtics y en cuanto se me acerco metí la mano en mi bolsa para buscar mi gas pimienta.

Todos rieron al imaginar a Katniss asustada.

-Me costó demasiado conseguir una cita con ella. Pero valió la pena.

Tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

La cabeza de Peeta hervía y la mano de Delly comenzaba a entumecerse debido al agarre de Peeta.

-¿Y ustedes como se conocieron?

Pregunto Delly a Katniss y a Peeta. Era claro que los dos se habían puesto más que nerviosos.

-Oh vamos Katniss, es algo que nunca nos han contado.

Las mejillas de Katniss se sonrojaron.

-Nos conocimos hace 10 años- respondió Katniss.

-Aunque creo, que ya es un poco tarde para hablar de ello, tal vez otro día.

Respondió Peeta, tratando de ayudar a Katniss a evadir el tema.

Delly asintió y Gale miró a ambos con cierta cautela. La presencia de Peeta también lo ponía nervioso a él.

Ambas parejas se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pasaron las horas, y Peeta no podía pegar el ojo, a pesar de que le había encantado la idea de ver a sus hijas convivir con su nueva pareja, la imagen de ver a Gale jugando con sus dulces, y con Katniss, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Quito suavemente la mano de Delly de su pecho, y se levanto para caminar un poco, en el pequeño muelle detrás de la cabaña.

Salió en silencio, y se quedo mirando unos minutos la ventana oscura de la habitación de Katniss y Gale, recordando y tratando de revivir todo aquello que habían pasado juntos.

Camino hasta el muelle y al acercarse hasta la orilla pudo distinguir la figura de Katniss sentada frente al lago.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Katniss se sobresalto un poco y lo miro divertida.

-No, a pesar de que estoy muy cansada.

Peeta la observo unos minutos, seguía igual de hermosa que cuando eran jóvenes, la única diferencia era la pequeña cicatriz en la nariz de Katniss, una cicatriz que se había hecho después del accidente… Peeta sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordarlo.

-Las niñas se ven muy bien, se ve cuanto las quieres…

-Peeta –lo interrumpió Katniss –Lamento la manera en la que trate a Delly hace un rato, es solo que verla con mi familia, me ha destornillado un poco.

Katniss volteo la cara, y Peeta sabía que era porque Katniss odiaba pedir disculpas.

-Está bien, lamento haberte gritado. Te había prometido que no volvería a hacerlo.

Katniss agacho la mirada y Peeta la imito, la última vez que le había hablado de aquella manera, ella lo había abofeteado.

-Debo irme, no quiero que Gale se despierte y no me encuentre.

Peeta simplemente asintió y decidió no mirarla, sabía que si la miraba sentiría una puñalada en el corazón al saber que ella no le daría un beso de buenas noches.

A Katniss le dolía esa indiferencia, pero al mismo tiempo la agradecía, no sabía si tendría fuerzas para rechazarlo o aceptarlo de nuevo.

Peeta miro hacia la otra punta del lago, recordando todo lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, y en aquella cabaña…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2. **_

_Hace diez años… _

¡Al fin! Pensó Peeta mientras conducía, ¡Al fin sus padres lo habían dejado! Después de tantos años pidiendo permiso para que lo dejaran ir a la casa de campo de su abuelo para poder pasar las vacaciones junto con sus mejores amigos, sus padres se lo habían permitido, y es que no tenían mucha opción, el chico ya tenía diecinueve años y se consideraba lo bastante grande para cuidarse a sí mismo, además no iba solo, iba con sus dos mejores amigos, Finnick y Cato

-¡Eh, súbele a la música! –grito Cato en el asiento trasero -¡Que venimos de fiesta! A Peeta lo han dejado volar del nido, finalmente, finalmente.

Finnick rió junto con Peeta, realmente los tres estaban emocionados. Peeta conducía la camioneta que su padre le había prestado y el trío se sentía excepcionalmente realizado.

Katniss salía de la pequeña cabaña que le habían asignado en el campamento Roxen. Campamento exclusivo de chicas, sus dos mejores amigas estaban con ella, dispuestas a vivir una aventura, o conocer a algún chico, lo cual para Katniss era prácticamente lo mismo.

Su cabello castaño caía en una trenza y traía puesto un bikini color negro, y un short gastado de mezclilla, Clove y Annie se adelantaron y de un clavado cayeron en el lago, ambas reían y se mojaban la una con la otra. A Katniss no le gustaba mucho el agua ya que no sabía nadar.

-Kat la gallina- dijo Clove desde el agua –Clock, clock, clock.

Annie la miro divertida y comenzó a imitar a Clove, haciendo movimientos de gallina que comenzaron a irritar a Katniss. Ninguna de sus amigas sabía que ella no sabía nadar, y es que a Katniss no le gustaba parecer débil frente a nadie.

-Algún día les mostraré mis grandes habilidades para nadar –dijo Katniss divertida, sin darse cuenta de que detrás de ella estaba Glimmer, su archirrival en el campamento, quien sin saber de las debilidades de Katniss la empujo hacia el agua.

Peeta bajo del auto y dejo que el viento moviera su cabello, le gustaba la vista, estaba exactamente frente al lago y podía escuchar claramente el sonido de los pájaros y el sonido del agua correr su curso.

-¡Rápido, apreciador del arte! ¡Me quiero embriagar ya, ya, ya! –Grito Finnick detrás de él.

-Tómalo con calma, que tenemos el mes entero para poder embriagarnos.

Cato y Finnick chocaron los cinco y comenzaron a sacar las cosas del maletero de la camioneta. Peeta abrió la puerta de la cabaña y los chicos quedaron asombrados.

Era bastante grande, a pesar de que Peeta había dicho que era "pequeña", había cinco habitaciones, y en cada una, una decoración diferente.

En el centro de la pared, había una chimenea enorme, y encima de esta se encontraba una foto de Peeta con sus padres en sus trajes de políticos. Los padres de Peeta se dedicaban a la política, su madre era gobernadora y candidata a la Presidencia y su padre era su director de campaña.

Cuando terminaron, el sol parecía brillar en lo alto, por lo que los chicos decidieron ir a nadar. Se tomaron una cerveza y comenzaron a hacer un concurso de clavados.

-¡Auxilio! –Se escucho la voz chillona del otro lado del lago -¡No sabe nadar!

Volvió a gritar, esta vez más desesperada. Los tres chicos salieron corriendo al encuentro de aquella voz y encontraron a una chica luchando por salir del agua.

-Yo voy –dijo Peeta, mientras corría a encontrar a la pobre chica.

Nado lo más rápido que pudo y en cuanto llego, la chica estaba casi desmayada en el agua, Peeta la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a nadar como pudo hasta la orilla, en el momento en el que llego, no pudo soltarla de sus brazos, ya que se quedó perdido en aquellos ojos grises que lo miraban con agradecimiento.

…

Peeta despertó bruscamente, había soñado con el día en el que había conocido a Katniss, y podía decir que sus ojos y su mirada no habían cambiado mucho. Aunque ahora tenían un deje de reproche, seguían siendo los ojos grises de los que Peeta se había enamorado. Delly ya no estaba a su lado y cuando reviso el despertador a su lado, ya eran las dos de la tarde.

Se dio una ducha rápida y salió al encuentro de todos.

-Lamento haberme despertado a esta hora, no sé lo que paso.

-No te preocupes –dijo Katniss con una sonrisa –Les dije a todos que anoche te había visto con dolor fuerte de cabeza y que necesitabas descansar.

Peeta la miro agradecido y el cosquilleo en sus labios por darle un beso comenzó a aparecer como cuando eran jóvenes.

…

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Peeta, mientras acomodaba el cabello de la cara de la chica -¿Necesitas tu espacio?

La chica negó con violencia, lo cual hizo a Peeta sonreír más de lo debido.

Katniss se sentía a salvo en ese momento, en cuanto abrió los ojos pensó que estaba muerta, se había encontrado con los ojos azules de un ángel, pero no de cualquier ángel, el ángel más hermoso de todo el cielo. En cuanto escucho su voz, pareció que toda el agua que había tragado e había convertido en un mar furioso en su estomago. Sus manos sudaban y no quería que él se alejase por ningún motivo. Y en cuanto vio su sonrisa, la descripción de lo que sintió Katniss fue parecida a la de una paleta de hielo a plena luz del día.

-Gracias –murmuro levemente, antes de que sus dos amigas corrieran hasta ella, apartando un poco al rubio.

Katniss se incorporó lentamente, y busco a Glimmer, dispuesta a darle una patada en el trasero por darle un susto como aquel.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que no sabías nadar?- pregunto Annie preocupada, sin dejar de acariciar la mano de su mejor amiga.

-No tenía la necesidad.

Dijo Katniss indiferente, sin dejar de ver al rubio, quien al igual que ella no le despegaba la mirada, ni si quiera para disimular.

Ignorando a todos a su alrededor se levanto y tomo la mano del rubio.

-Katniss Everdeen –dijo muy segura de sí misma, sacudiendo la mano del chico.

-Peeta Mellark –respondió sonriente.

Los dos chicos que iban con Peeta se acercaron a ellos, interrumpiendo aquella conexión que comenzaba a formarse.

-Ah, perdona, ellos son Finnick y Cato.

-Hola, ¿estás bien? –preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo, Katniss asintió levemente y se acerco un poco a sus amigas. En cuanto los chicos las vieron quedaron casi boquiabiertos.

-Ellas son, Clove y Annie –dijo Katniss señalando a dos chicas con el cabello negro, ambas con un bikini igual al de Katniss –Annie, Clove, ellos son Cato y Finnick.

Annie y Finnick inmediatamente quedaron prendados el uno con el otro, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y ambos se sonrojaron al notar la presencia de los otros a su alrededor.

-Bueno… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- Cato como siempre, rompiendo el encanto, pensó Peeta, pero asintió.

-¿Crees que pueda verte en otro momento, Katniss?- le susurró al oído, al momento en el que se despedían.

Katniss sonrió y se acerco un poco más a él, poniendo a Peeta más que nervioso.

-Te veré en aquel roble, en cuanto caiga el sol –contesto Katniss, señalando el viejo roble al otro lado del lago.

-Te veré entonces.

Katniss asintió levemente y volvió con sus amigas, al momento de irse, ambos se volvieron para poder mirarse, y todo el camino los chicos no dejaron de burlarse de Peeta y las chicas, emocionadas, pensaban en que usaría Katniss para su encuentro.

…

-¿Dónde están las niñas? – pregunto después de unos minutos.

-Están en el lago, con Gale y con Delly, parece que se han entendido bien –dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Algo de lo que podría ponerme celoso?

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco y Peeta la imito, odiaba cuando Katniss no entendía que él estaba bromeando ¿dónde había quedado la chica risueña de la que se había enamorado?

-Iré con ellos. ¿Quieres venir?

Katniss negó con la cabeza y entro en la cabaña, fue entonces cuando Peeta recordó que Katniss jamás aprendió a nadar, a pesar de todos sus intentos fallidos por enseñarle.

Peeta se acerco al pequeño muelle y apreció a sus pequeñas hijas con flotadores, las dos estaban en brazos del idiota del moreno, ambas divertidas mojaban a Delly, quien les atacaba con leves gotas de agua. La escena hubiese sido perfecta, si el tal Gale no estuviera ahí. Se puso las gafas de sol y sin querer miro hacia el roble en donde había tenido su primera cita con Katniss.

…

Para Peeta, parecía que el sol tardaba más de lo normal a propósito, estaba desesperado por ver a Katniss, y también un poco nervioso. No sabía de qué hablarían ni de que pasaría.

-He visto como mirabas a la tal Annie –dijo Cato en tono burlón –y he visto como te miraba ella también, tal vez deberían de hacer alguna clase de cita doble.

Finnick se sonrojo rápidamente, Finnick era un chico guapo, pero bastante fácil de avergonzar, tímido hasta la muerte, y silencioso en cuanto a una chica se trataba, esa era su definición de caballerosidad, el silencio.

-Tal vez, deberías callarte, y comenzar a buscar a alguien que te guste, o mejor aún, alguien que realmente te aguante.

Finnick se levantó molesto y le aventó un cojín en la cara.

-¡Vamos, Finn! No quería sacar tu lado diva de nuevo.

Peeta comenzó a reír al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos en las habitaciones traseras y observo como el cielo comenzaba a colorearse de anaranjado y violeta.

Katniss estaba en su cabaña, junto con Clove y Annie, dándole los últimos toques a su look. Katniss era un repelente de la moda, y sus amigas eran casi igual que ella, aunque Clove era la más femenina de las tres. Katniss acomodo su cabello en una trenza y sentía que el tiempo se le iba de las manos, aún no estaba lista y ya comenzaba a oscurecerse afuera.

Con una playera de los Beatles y un short color negro, unas botas negras campistas y algunas pizcas de maquillaje, salió de la cabaña, con la cara fruncida de los nervios.

-Querida, sabes que a tu madre le daría un infarto si te viera con esas caras.

Katniss intento relajarse, y dejar que su cara dejará de parecer una mueca burlona. Sus amigas le desearon suerte y comenzó a caminar hacia el viejo roble, tenía una pequeña lámpara en la mano, y la luz de esta le dejaba ver que la ausencia de una cabellera rubia era más que evidente.

Peeta, se había perdido un poco, y comenzaba a asustarse, hasta que una pequeña luz comenzó a acercarse hacia él. Al notar que había alguien caminando hacia la luz, la luz se detuvo.

-¿Peeta? –era la voz de Katniss, Peeta corrió hasta ella.

-Katniss, lo siento, me perdí, realmente no quería llegar tarde.

Una pequeña risita salió de los labios de Katniss, contagiando a Peeta, quien al escucharla se relajo un poco.

-Demonios, ¿Cómo no te has perdido? Mis habilidades de niño explorador, no me han servido de nada.

Katniss volvió a reír y los dos caminaron juntos hasta el roble.

-Llevo viniendo aquí desde que tengo doce años, conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano.

Peeta saco una pequeña manta de su mochila, y un termo con café, los dos se sentaron sobre la manta y disfrutaron del espectáculo que las estrellas comenzaban a ofrecerles.

-¿Crees que pase una estrella fugaz?

-No lo creo, no es como en las películas, que siempre que cuando hay dos chicos viendo las estrellas una aparece –respondió Katniss sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Peeta asintió un poco decepcionado.

-¿Quieres café?

Katniss negó con la cabeza y se alejo un poco.

-Soy alérgica al café- dijo apenada –en realidad soy alérgica a muchísimas cosas.

Los dos rieron juntos y comenzaron a hablar sobre todo acerca de sus vidas, los padres de Katniss y el motivo por el cual estaba en aquel campamento.

-Lo siento- dijo Peeta con la mirada baja.

-¿Por lo de mi hermana? No te preocupes, ya pasaron cinco años desde que falleció. Prim, era, mi vida, por así decirlo. Pero aprendí muchas cosas en este campamento, y conocí mucha gente, como Clove y Annie.

Peeta la observo con admiración, a pesar de su edad la consideraba muy fuerte.

-Vaya, yo no sé que hubiera hecho. Sé que tal vez sea una comparación boba, pero cuando mi mejor amigo, Finnick, escaló una montaña con su padre, no supimos de ellos en un mes, las autoridades los daban por muertos –Hizo una leve pausa –Pero un día volvió, pero era sólo Finnick. Nunca ha querido decir lo que paso en aquel lugar, solo sabemos que volvió el solo.

Katniss lo observo atenta, se sentía realmente atraída, y la historia, le hizo sentir que tenían un lazo cercano.

-Es tonto, no es lo mismo, pero…

Katniss toco su brazo y la piel de ambos se erizo ante el contacto.

-En realidad, no es nada tonto, un amigo, puede ser mejor que un hermano, si sabes encontrar al indicado. Entiendo tu preocupación.

Se acercaron un poco más, y sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros unos de los otros. Katniss podía sentir el embriagador aliento de Peeta sobre su rostro y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, Peeta la imito, el aliento de Katniss se sentía cómodo sobre su rostro, y se imaginaba como se sentiría contra su boca.

Katniss abrió un poco los ojos y vio el sol salir de las montañas.

-¡Demonios! –grito Katniss, haciendo que Peeta abriera los ojos y la mirara confundido –Nuestra supervisora, llega justo cuando amanece, tengo que irme o estaré en problemas.

Katniss se levantó y comenzó a correr, pero Peeta logró alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo.

-Espera, ¿podemos vernos de nuevo?

Katniss asintió emocionada.

-¿Qué te parece en ese mismo roble?

Peeta asintió y soltó suavemente su brazo.

-¡Procura no perderte! –grito a lo lejos.

…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3.**_

-Peeta, ¿estás aquí? –pregunto Delly a su lado, sobresaltándolo un poco.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué no entras con Katniss a nadar, con las niñas, nos han dicho a Gale y a mí que les encantaría?

Peeta le dio un beso rápido en los labios y Delly se sonrojo, era algo que a Peeta le encantaba, ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Delly cada que él le daba un beso era encantador.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Katniss no es una buena nadadora.

Gale salió detrás de ellos con las niñas, y sacudió su cabello, mojando a Peeta y a Delly.

-¿Qué dices? Si yo le enseñe.

La mandíbula de Peeta comenzó a dolerle de tanto contener la rabia. Por respeto a sus hijas y a Katniss, no le había roto la quijada a Gale ahí mismo.

Gale entendió lo que había hecho y se fue con una sonrisa satisfactoria del muelle.

Katniss salió de pronto, con una playera que Peeta conocía bastante bien, había sido la que le había dado cuando… cuando su primera vez.

…

-Peeta –murmuro Katniss, después de su quinto beso de la noche. Odiaba tener que despedirse de ella, desde que había terminado el campamento, tenía que conducir 45 minutos de su casa hasta la de Katniss para poder verla.

Katniss rió divertida al ver su expresión.

-Me encanta ver cuando te molestas.

Peeta no podía molestarse mucho tiempo con ella, le encantaba tocarla, tocar sus mejillas, tocar su cabello, sus labios, sus pechos, sus glúteos. Le encantaba la chica. Pero de pronto ella se sonrojo.

-¿A qué hora tienes que irte?

-En realidad mis padres están de viaje, ¿por qué?

Peeta tomo el rostro de Katniss entre sus manos, haciendo que sus ojos grises se encontraran con sus ojos azules.

-Los míos, se fueron de fin de semana, y yo me preguntaba si tú quisieras…

Los ojos de Peeta se abrieron descontroladamente. Katniss ¿le estaba proponiendo, lo qué él pensaba?

-Si tu quisieras pasar, a ver una película, o no sé.

Peeta la miro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y asintió.

La casa de Katniss, era bastante modesta a comparación de la de Peeta, era de dos pisos, y con una pequeña sala, su sillón era bastante pequeño y una pantalla enorme adornaba casi toda la pared de la sala.

-Para ver mejor los partidos –murmuró Katniss. Peeta sabía que a ella le encantaba el baloncesto y la arquería, de hecho en unos días, él presenciaría su primer campeonato.

Katniss entro tímidamente en su propia casa, se sentía realmente nerviosa, pero había hablado con Annie al respecto. Annie ya no era virgen, había dejado de serlo con Finnick en el campamento, y al igual que ella, ella salía con Finnick. Finnick había sido su primera vez y había sido maravilloso, según le había dicho ella.

Pero Katniss seguía nerviosa, tomo la mano de Peeta y le ofreció mostrarle las habitaciones de la casa, que en realidad no eran muchas.

Empezó por la cocina, la cual tenía una barra enorme en medio, una estufa modesta y demás artículos de cocina, era de un color verde limón y olía a menta. La casa tenía un solo baño, con una enorme tina en la que a Katniss le encantaba sumergirse.

Pasaron por la habitación de los padres de Katniss, y por la habitación de la pequeña hermana fallecida de Katniss, un tema del cual Katniss aún no había querido hablar totalmente. La habitación estaba pintada de un color celeste, bastante cómodo para la vista. Parecía que la limpiaban cada semana, aunque faltaban varias cosas, como la cama, e incluso habían algunas cajas ahí.

Y finalmente, la habitación de Katniss.

Katniss abrió la puerta tímidamente.

Había un estante lleno de libros, un escritorio color blanco, y un espejo de cuerpo completo pegado en la pared. Su armario era pequeño y su techo estaba lleno de posters de Inglaterra y Francia. En una pequeña pizarra habían fotos de ella con su hermana, y otras con Annie y Clove, al otro lado de la pizarra habían mapas de Francia e Inglaterra, junto con frases de aliento.

-Algún día, viviré ahí, y escribiré un libro –dijo Katniss. Peeta le respondió con una sonrisa. Le creía, había visto varios de sus escritos, y la creía capaz de escribir no solo uno, si no toda una saga completa.

En una esquina de la habitación estaba todo su equipo deportivo, su arco, las flechas y los materiales para limpiarlo, al igual que un balón de baloncesto y una mochila enorme en la que estaba guardado su uniforme.

Y llegó a lo que más le llamo la atención, la enorme cama de Katniss, estaba cubierta por edredones color crema y varías almohadas del mismo color.

Katniss se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y lo observo de arriba abajo, le encantaba esa playera de los Beatles que él usaba, era uno de los grupos favoritos de ambos, y realmente le favorecía.

Peeta no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al verla sentada ahí en la cama, con su falda negra arriba de las rodillas y su pequeña camiseta blanca. Era su fantasía hecha realidad.

Katniss entendió la mirada de Peeta, tomo el cuello de la camisa de él, y lo jalo levemente hacia ella, comenzó a besarlo, jugando con su lengua y acariciando su espalda, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Peeta metió la mano debajo de la falda de Katniss, jamás se había acercado a su intimidad, y no lo haría en ese momento, ni nunca a menos que Katniss se lo pidiera, sin saber cómo Katniss estaba acostada en el centro de la cama y el estaba encima de ella.

Peeta no era virgen, y a pesar de eso, se sentía un completo novato con Katniss, quería hacerla feliz y sobre todo hacerla sentir especial.

Beso su cuello con especial lentitud y atención en cada uno de sus besos. Acarició de manera suave los pechos de Katniss por encima de su camiseta y deshizo con sus dedos la trenza que llevaba puesta, al escuchar los pequeños gemidos de Katniss, el pantalón comenzó a apretarle más y más.

Katniss sintió la enorme erección de Peeta sobre su intimidad y soltó un jadeo de placer, se sentía bastante bien tenerlo de aquella forma, besándola y haciéndola sentir única. Se sentía más lista que nunca.

Acaricio el cabello del rubio y suavemente lo tomo y lo beso con pasión, succionando su labio y acariciando sus glúteos a través del pantalón. Hasta que Peeta choco sus caderas de nuevo con las de Katniss, haciéndola gritar. Katniss no tenía la menor idea de lo que tenía que hacer, y por un momento se sintió indefensa. Pero Peeta no la dejo sentirse así mucho tiempo, comenzó a quitarse la camisa, pero Katniss lo detuvo.

-Déjame hacerlo.

Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Le quito la playera con lentitud y volvió a besarlo en los labios, aunque casi no podía respirar. Entonces fue el turno de Peeta, al igual que Katniss le retiro la camiseta blanca, sintiendo cada centímetro de su cremosa piel, en cuanto llego al sostén, lo retiro con suavidad y Katniss apenada, se tapo con el brazo.

Peeta sonrió y levanto con ternura el brazo de Katniss, la miró unos segundos haciéndola que se sonrojara.

-Dios, qué bonita. Katniss.

Beso su vientre sin tocar sus pechos, haciendo que el vientre de Katniss comenzara a arder.

Retiro su falda y la observo de nuevo unos segundos, finalmente retiro sus pequeñas bragas y se quedó embobado ante la imagen de Katniss desnuda.

-Iremos lento, iremos a tu tiempo.

Murmuró Peeta con voz ronca.

Katniss estaba realmente sonrojada, nadie la había visto desnuda, y mucho menos de aquella manera, que la hacía querer tocarse a ella misma para aliviar aquellos nudos que comenzaban a formarse en su vientre.

Peeta masajeo suavemente los pechos de Katniss, y a chuparlos con suavidad, mordiendo levemente la punta de cada uno. Su lengua jugó con cada uno de los pezones de Katniss, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirla bajo él, arqueándose de placer y ofreciéndole de nuevo cada uno de sus pezones para que este los volviera a saborear.

Peeta se acostó a su lado y metió la mano entre sus muslos. Katniss comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa y apretó los puños en su cintura.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Katniss asintió con desesperación y relajo las piernas, dejando que Peeta la tocara, acariciándola primero suavemente y después en círculos, disfrutando de cada uno de los gemidos de Katniss en respuesta por su suave toque.

Katniss cerró los ojos y con su lengua lamio su labio, excitando aún más a Peeta.

-Podemos parar cuando tú quieras.

Katniss grito de placer como respuesta y Peeta comenzó a acariciarla un poco más fuerte.

Katniss sintió la erección de Peeta en su pierna y desabrocho hábilmente el pantalón de Peeta, quien se deshizo de ellos con una extrema facilidad. Sin dejar de acariciarla, volvió a chupar sus pezones, acariciándola en círculos.

Dejo de acariciarla y chuparla, y volvió a colocarse encima de ella, beso de forma suave sus labios y se quito el bóxer de manera rápida, y fue ahí cuando Katniss se asusto un poco. Lo que tenía Peeta entre las piernas, era grande, y Katniss abrió la boca en una enorme o, al pensar en que iba a lastimarla, no creía que aquello cupiera en ella.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti –dijo Peeta.

El fuego en el vientre de Katniss comenzó a quemarle al escuchar esas palabras, y apreso su cintura con sus piernas y su intimidad volvió a chocar con el miembro de Peeta, haciéndolos gemir de nuevo.

Katniss sintió curiosidad y lo tomo entre sus manos, haciendo que los brazos de Peeta comenzaran a temblar.

-Abre las piernas – Katniss abrió tímidamente las piernas sin dejar de tocarlo. Peeta la miro cuestionándola con la mirada, y Katniss asintió suavemente.

La penetro lentamente, Katniss lo tomo del cuello, y sintió un dolor que parecía desgarrarla por dentro, pero además sentía que la llama en su interior comenzaba a crecer aún más.

-Espera Peeta…- murmuró Katniss, con lágrimas en los ojos, Peeta espero lo mejor que pudo y beso sus labios.

Salió un poco, y Katniss trato de disimular su pequeño gemido.

Volvió a entrar en ella, haciendo que Katniss tomara con fuerza su cuello, volvió a sacarlo y meterlo ahora más a fondo, seguían siendo movimientos lentos, mientras que Katniss sentía que la quemaban por dentro.

-Lo hago lo más lento que puedo – Peeta la miro sin salir de ella.

-No pares, por favor –Katniss volvió a besarlo.

Al escuchar esto, Peeta comenzó a entrar en ella con más rapidez y fuerza, a pesar de su deseo, no lo hizo tan bruscamente, haciéndola sentir lo más cómoda posible.

Comenzó a aumentar las embestidas, la velocidad con la que entraba a Katniss comenzó a marearla, y al mismo tiempo sentía que la pasión se apoderaba de su cuerpo, al sentir la respiración de Peeta sobre su cuerpo.

Peeta comenzó a moverse más lentamente hasta detenerse por completo, quedo dentro de ella durante unos minutos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. A pesar del dolor, Katniss se sentía extrañamente bien, sentía un cosquilleo en la zona en la que Peeta había estado y deseo poder repetirlo.

Finalmente Peeta se acostó a su lado y le dio beso en medio de los pechos.

-¿Estás bien?

Katniss lloró un poco, le dolía, pero más que nada se sentía feliz, porque sabía que lo amaba.

-Cariño, ¿te he hecho mucho daño?

Katniss lo abrazo con fuerza y beso suavemente su mejilla.

-Me siento perfecta- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Peeta observo sus pezones y quiso chuparlos de nuevo. Pero al ver la cara exhausta de Katniss decidió esperar y darle lo primero que encontró para evitarse de tentaciones.

-Me encanta como huele tu playera.

Dijo Katniss mientras se la ponía.

-¿A que huele? – pregunto Peeta divertido.

-A ti.

Se dieron un pequeño beso, se abrazaron con fuerza, y quedaron completamente dormidos.

...

Peeta la observo desde el muelle y deseo quitarle la playera, ver esos pezones que habían sido suyos durante tanto tiempo y volver a probarlos, pero pareció que Gale adivinó sus pensamientos.

Se acerco con paso decidido hacia ella, y la beso apasionadamente, acariciando sus pechos disimuladamente a través de su playera, en realidad el único que lo noto fue Peeta, porque los observaba muy detenidamente.

Se quito rápidamente la bermuda y la playera, quedando en traje de baño y se metió de un clavado al agua. Delly se metió con él, y ambos comenzaron a jugar con Rue y Prim. Katniss los observaba desde el camastro en donde estaba acostada con Gale, y no podía negar que Peeta seguía moviendo cosas en su interior.

Sabía por qué se había puesto aquella playera, quería ver si provocaba algo en Peeta, y eso la tenía más que confundida. ¿Para qué quería hacerle sentir cosas? Tenía a Gale a su lado, y como muestra de respeto hacia él, se quito la playera aventándola a un lado. Traía puesto un bikini color rojo, que hacía que sus pechos se vieran enormes, después de amamantar a un bebé, los pechos de Katniss crecieron en gran dimensión.

Katniss acarició el pecho de Gale y este su espalda. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos minutos, sin decir una palabra, sólo admirándose el uno al otro.

Gale rompió la mirada y beso su cuello con suavidad, la sombra de la barba raspaba un poco a Katniss, pero era un contacto que a ella le encantaba. Pero en ese momento no.

En cuanto comenzaba a disfrutar de los besos de Gale se encontró con la mirada de Peeta, quien rápidamente desvió la mirada y frustrado al imaginarse siendo él quien besaba a Katniss de aquella manera, se hundió en el agua esperando hundir cualquier recuerdo de su pasado.

-Vamos Katniss, yo prepararé la comida ¿te parece?

Katniss asintió, adoraba aquella amabilidad que Gale le ofrecía.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Katniss corrió a contestarlo.

-¿Hola?

-¿Katniss? – el llanto de un niño se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Annie?

-¡Sí! – grito la chica de emoción.

-Me he enterado que vendrían esta semana, ¿has venido con Gale? Oh espera, te pondré en alta voz

Katniss le contó todo a Annie, mientras que esta la escuchaba, podía escuchar la voz de Finnick al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Te parece si los visitamos? Quiero decir, vivimos a tres cabañas de ahí.

Katniss rió y acepto invitarlos para comer al día siguiente.

Salió emocionada a contarle a Peeta, pero lo vio tomando la mano de Delly y caminando por el muelle cada uno con sus hijas en una mano.

¿Por qué le picaban los ojos? ¿Por qué sentía un nudo en la garganta?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4.**_

Era una mañana realmente agitada, en cuanto Katniss le había dicho a Peeta sobre la visita de Annie y Finnick por la tarde, Peeta se había puesto lo más contento desde que había llegado.

Quería conocer al segundo hijo de su mejor amigo, jamás habían perdido el contacto, a pesar de que hacía años que no se veían, hablaban por teléfono y estaban bien al día de lo que pasaba en la vida del uno con el otro. A Cato lo veía más seguido, como él también había estudiado arquitectura, pero Finnick se había inclinado por la biología marina.

Peeta y Katniss no se habían hablado desde que ella le dijo que lo había excusado el día anterior, aunque no dejaban de mirarse.

Peeta le pidió a Gale que le dejará preparar la comida, ya que era su mejor amigo le gustaría mucho cocinar, pasatiempo que se le daba bien, a comparación de Katniss, quién nunca había sido buena en la cocina.

…

-¡Soy veterinaria, no cocinera, Peeta Mellark!- grito Katniss, mientras intentaba apagar el fuego que se había creado sobre la sartén y el bistec que yacía en este.

-Tal vez, si te esforzaras un poco y dejarás de quejarte –contestó Peeta, sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

-Tal vez, si no fueras tan idiota, y contrataras a alguien que nos ayudara.

-Ni loco, no gastaré por algo que puedes aprender a hacer.

Katniss arrojo el sartén al piso.

-Entonces hazlo tú, porque yo ni loca, vuelvo a tocar o a entrar a esta maldita cocina – salió de la habitación y volvió para gritarle a Peeta en la cara.

-Ni siquiera sabes cocinar –contestó Peeta a los insultos -¡Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer! ¡Pero qué digo, si no puedes ni tener hijos!

El llanto de Prim, hizo que los dos dejaran de gritar y Katniss bajo la voz en tono amenazante.

-Recordemos, quien tiene la culpa.

Los hombros de Peeta bajaron de su actitud defensiva, y quedó mirando hacia la pared, mientras Katniss calmaba a Prim en su cuna.

Peeta miro la sartén en el piso, tomo su trabajo y salió de ahí.

…

Unos pequeños golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y Katniss corrió emocionada a abrirla. En la entrada se encontró con su mejor amiga.

Annie Cresta, o mejor dicho Annie Odair. Se veía realmente joven, sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban de felicidad, una felicidad que Katniss envidiaba totalmente, a pesar de que Annie no terminó sus estudios y decidió casarse, se le veía feliz. Ser ama de casa y heroína de sus hijos la hacía más que feliz.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, al igual que con Finnick. Finnick cargaba a un pequeño niño entre sus brazos quien estaba completamente dormido, y Annie tenía de la mano a otro que tenía sus mismos ojos y observaba todo con curiosidad, hasta encontrarse con la pequeña Prim.

Prim se acerco al pequeño y lo invito a jugar en su habitación. Delly se ofreció a cuidarlos para darles privacidad y Gale salió a terminar su trabajo en el patio.

-Hace tanto que no te veía Katniss. ¿Desde hace cuanto?

Katniss sonrió y volvió a examinarla, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la misma chica tímida y hermosa que había conocido en aquel verano cuando quería superar la muerte de su hermana pequeña.

-Sí Peeta, desde hace cuanto no nos vemos.

Finnick tomo de la mano a Annie y le dio un pequeño beso, los dos se miraron unos segundos con una sonrisa en el rostro y volvieron a mirar a Peeta y a Katniss, quienes los miraban embobados.

-En realidad no recuerdo –contestó Peeta.

El pequeño de Annie comenzó a llorar.

-Iré a ver que tiene.

-Te acompaño –Katniss y Annie se pusieron de pie y caminaron por el pasillo hasta la pequeña habitación en donde el bebé había comenzado a llorar. Annie lo tomó entre sus brazos y le cantó una canción que solía cantarle a Katniss para tranquilizarla cuando lloraba.

-Yo también se la canto a mis hijas –dijo Katniss con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Annie colocó a su hijo en la cama de nuevo y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo estas Katniss? No me mientas, puedo notar en tu rostro que nada bien.

Katniss negó con la cabeza y abrazó con fuerza a su mejor amiga, las dos cayeron juntas al piso, y Annie no dejo de acariciarle la espalda sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Lo odio –susurró Katniss –pero entonces, cuando comienzo a recordar todo lo que vivimos, algo en mi interior comienza a burbujear, confundiéndome, perdiéndome en sus ojos azules perfectos.

-No lo odias Katniss, lo amas, y te odias por ello.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Teniendo a un hombre como Gale a mí lado ¿cómo no podría odiarme por querer a Peeta?

Annie dejo de acariciar su espalda y se quedo un silencio unos minutos, escuchando a su mejor amiga llorar.

-Uno no puede odiarse por querer a una persona, al contrario, tiene que darle las gracias a aquella persona, por mostrarle aquel maravilloso sentimiento que es el amor. Lo tuyo, es rencor. Rencor que ninguno de los dos supo trabajar –Volvió a guardar silencio -¡dios mío! Lo que hubiese dado yo porque ambos pudieran haber visto como se veían cuando estaban juntos, tomados de la mano o besándose.

Katniss cerró los ojos e intento olvidar cualquier recuerdo de aquel tipo. Lloro un poco más y dejo que Annie la consolara como solía hacerlo cuando eran pequeñas.

-Tienes que disimular un poco Peeta –dijo Finnick con una sonrisa burlona.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¡Claro que lo sabes! No sé con quién crees que estás hablando, amigo, tal vez no te haya visto estos últimos años, pero los vi en pleno auge de lo que ustedes dos comenzaban a tener. Reconozco esa chispa.

Peeta puso las manos desesperadas sobre su cabeza.

-Me está volviendo loco.

Finnick lo miro preocupado.

-Usa la playera que le regale la primera vez que hicimos el amor, y de repente veo que el idiota ese le mete la lengua hasta la garganta cuando la trae puesto, regreso a ver a Delly quien me mira con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, mostrándome cuanto me quiere y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en Katniss desnuda.

Finnick palmeo su espalda.

-Ustedes se aman, se les nota en la mirada –Peeta estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo –ella también lo hace, yo que te conozco desde hace tanto, se reconocer, lo que hay que reconocer.

Peeta lo miro confundido.

-Sé porque se divorciaron y sé que no terminaron en los mejores términos, pero te pregunto, ¿qué hubiese pasado si no hubiesen tenido ese accidente? ¿Estarían juntos?

Peeta abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-La culpa, mi querido amigo, la culpa y el rencor, fue lo que termino con ustedes, ustedes se aman, pero cuando no se saben manejar los sentimientos, cosas malas como un divorcio pueden pasar. Ustedes no debieron haberse divorciado, debieron haberse apoyado.

-Finnick, no me sermonees, sobre su matrimonio perfecto…

Finnick lo miró y lo interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Crees que mi matrimonio es perfecto? Amigo ¿tienes idea de cuantas veces me he peleado con Annie?

-Pero se ven tan…

-Claro, porque lo hablamos, decimos lo que sentimos, lo externamos, no lo guardamos como un explosivo de mecha corta.

Peeta se quedó pensativo y escucho a las chicas volver. Se incorporó rápidamente y volvió a mirar a Katniss. ¿Habría alguna esperanza para ambos?

-¿En que estábamos? –pregunto Annie –Ah sí, en la última vez que nos vimos ¿fue en nuestra boda no es cierto?

-Sí, ustedes ya tenían a su pequeño cuando se casaron, aún recuerdo que la madre de Annie hizo un escándalo –dijo Katniss entre risas.

-También recuerdo que fue ahí cuando ustedes dos bailaron casi toda la noche- dijo Annie con una enorme sonrisa.- Por cierto, he traído una foto que encontré.

Busco en su bolso y saco una fotografía de Peeta y Katniss tomados de la mano, bailando en la pista de baile, Peeta tenía una mano alrededor de la cintura de Katniss y la otra tomaba la mano de Katniss, mientras que la otra mano de Katniss posaba en el cuello de Peeta mientras no dejaban de sonreír para la cámara.

…

-¡Katniss! Nos perderemos la ceremonia, sé que te quedaste dormida cariño, pero Annie te matará si no llegas ahora.

-¡Lo sé! –Grito Katniss desde su habitación –Sé que me matará, porque soy la dama de honor, y tengo que estar ahí, una hora antes, pero tenía que estudiar.

Peeta miró su reloj desesperado y volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

Katniss se sentía ridícula usando un vestido así, ella no acostumbraba a usar vestidos y jamás usaría uno, solo tenía dos excepciones, la boda de su mejor amiga y su propia boda.

Era un vestido rojo escotado, que dejaba ver la mitad de su escote, era abombado de la cintura hacia abajo y un pequeño listón de color blanco adornaba su cintura. Había decidido deshacerse de la trenza que la caracterizaba y tanto le gustaba y plancho su cabello. Se maquillo ligeramente los labios y se coloco pinta labios de un color rojo intenso y brilloso.

Peeta desesperado se levantó para irla a buscar a su habitación, pero se encontró con una visión en la parte alta de las escaleras.

Se veía realmente hermosa, su figura se veía completamente deseable, su sonrisa enorme y blanca y sus ojos grises resaltaban con aquel color de vestido, sus labios se veían temiblemente besables y un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer los labios de Peeta.

Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar sin que cayera por las escaleras, hizo una pequeña reverencia y la llevo hasta el auto sin dejar de admirarla.

-Quiero besarte –dijo Katniss dentro del auto, Peeta se estiro un poco, pero Katniss lo detuvo –Pero me costó un… no sabes cuánto, maquillarme de esta manera.

Peeta rió suavemente y beso su frente, condujo rápidamente –cosa que Katniss odiaba- hasta la iglesia y entraron lo más rápido que pudieron, la iglesia aun estaba vacía.

-Katniss ¡pensé que no llegabas!

-Lo siento, lo siento Annie, ya estoy aquí.

La ceremonia fue algo hermoso, Finnick vestido de blanco, al igual que Annie, quien usaba un vestido que se entallaba perfecto a su delgada figura, tirantes delgados, escote en v y una pequeña abertura en la parte de la espalda.

Katniss lloró un poco, y no dudo un poco en abrazar a Finnick y pedirle que cuidara de su mejor amiga, que era como su hermana. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes y volvió a lado de Peeta.

Olía un poco a tabaco, un aroma que Katniss odiaba, pero aceptaba, Peeta no fumaba muy seguido, solo cuando estaba muy nervioso, y Katniss sabía que estaba más que nervioso por hace un brindis por los novios.

Los novios no dejaron de hacerse cariños en ningún momento, bailaron junto con su pequeño hijo de apenas un año, y bailaron ellos dos juntos. La hora de tirar el ramo llegó y Katniss se negó a participar, provocando una carcajada en Peeta, quien gustoso, atrapo la liga de la novia.

Finalmente llegó la hora del brindis.

Katniss agradeció a Finnick por hacer feliz a su mejor amiga y le pidió que no dejaran de visitarla, que los amaba y esperaba que llegará más felicidad de la que ya tenían.

Peeta se puso de pie, nervioso y un poco sudado.

-Como verán, estoy un poco nervioso esta noche, por alguna extraña razón, el tonto de Finnick me ha dejado dar un discurso, y bueno no soy muy bueno en esto.

Miró a Katniss para armarse de valor y por unos segundos se perdió en el grisáceo de sus ojos y volvió la cara de nuevo a Finnick y Annie.

-Amor es, estar, aunque no esté físicamente, es dejar huella en aquella persona a la que se ama. Es no entregarlo todo, si no entregar todo lo que realmente se quiere. Amor es, perderte en los ojos de aquella persona como si fuesen el mismo mar, y ustedes amigos míos, se ahogan cada vez que se miran.

La multitud comenzó a reír. Peeta prosiguió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Conserven ese amor, porque el amor es único, un tesoro invaluable, que con esa intensidad con la que lo viven, no lo volverán a encontrar.

Tomo de su copa y Annie y Finnick lo abrazaron entre lágrimas, a lo que Katniss se unió después.

Katniss abrazó a Peeta con orgullo, y le dio un beso suave, y tierno pero al mismo tiempo apasionado. Peeta la saco a bailar, le encantaba que lo vieran con aquella mujer tan hermosa, lo hacía sentirse vivo, importante y al mismo tiempo, protegido.

La tomo de la cintura y acomodo su cabeza en su hombro, era una pieza lenta por lo que Katniss cerró los ojos y encerró el cuello de Peeta entre sus brazos. Se dejó guiar en cada una de las melodías, y quiso comprobar lo que dijo Peeta. Despegó su cabeza del hombro de Peeta y lo miro a los ojos, se perdió al instante, sus ojos azules la absorbieron por completo, un shock electrizante recorrió su espalda y volvió a besarlo.

-¡Digan Whisky! – grito Finnick detrás de ellos.

Los dos voltearon sonrientes hacia la cámara, tomaron más fotos de ellos dos juntos, y sin dejar de abrazarse siguieron bailando toda la noche.

…

-¡Vaya que ha pasado tiempo! –dijo Katniss con lágrimas en los ojos, al recordar los besos del hombre que ahora estaba a su lado sentado, frío y distante.

Cenaron y charlaron más largas horas y en el momento de despedirse, Annie y Finnick hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Piensa en lo que te dije –ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron, provocando una sonrisa en Finnick y en Annie.

Cerraron la puerta y Peeta llamo a Delly.

-Salió al supermercado con Gale.

Dijo Katniss indiferente. Pero eso era lo que Peeta quería escuchar.

La tomo de la cintura y la recargo contra la pared, apresó sus labios de manera apasionada y comenzó a jugar con su lengua. Katniss enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de placer. Peeta metió la mano debajo de la blusa de Katniss y masajeo con necesidad uno de los pechos de Katniss, hasta que escucharon un coche aparcar en la entrada.

-Es Gale –jadeo Katniss –Yo, no… no puedo Peeta.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5.**_

La mirada de Peeta se volvió dolorosa, se limpió la boca mientras veía como Katniss se alejaba y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

…

_Flash Back._

Peeta admiraba la desnudez de Katniss, habían pasado 8 meses desde que había dado a luz a su pequeña Primrose, y para Peeta se veía como la mujer más radiante del mundo, sus pechos habían aumentado, cosa que tenía a Peeta encantado y sus caderas habían crecido, lo cual a Peeta lo hacía sentirse más excitado en cuanto la veía desnuda.

Katniss se bañaba, mientras que Peeta se rasuraba, y lavaba los dientes para poder ir a trabajar.

-¡Dios mío Peeta! ¿Cómo puedes seguir casado conmigo? –hablo Katniss desde la bañera. –Enserio, solo mira, la enorme tripa que se me ha hecho, estoy que me escurro por los lados.

Peeta puso los ojos en blanco y termino de rasurarse, mientras escuchaba a Katniss quejarse de todo detalle de su cuerpo.

Abrió la puerta de la bañera de golpe, asustando a Katniss quien se cubrió con las manos, realmente se sentía insegura con su nuevo cuerpo, y no quería que Peeta la viese desnuda. Pero Peeta tenía otros planes. Cerró la llave de la regadera y la tomo del brazo.

La colocó frente al enorme espejo de tamaño completo que había en el baño y se coloco detrás de ella. Katniss no dejaba de cubrirse, mientras se sonrojaba e intentaba averiguar qué era lo que Peeta haría.

Peeta se quito la toalla de la cintura, quedando completamente desnudo, Katniss pudo sentir el miembro duro de Peeta y jadeo de inmediato.

-Katniss, tócalo.

Katniss obedeció y con el cabello y cuerpo húmedo lo toco.

-¿Sientes lo duro que esta? –Katniss asintió con la respiración entre cortada -¿Crees que si no me gustaras, no se pondría así de duro por ti? – beso suavemente su cuello, mientras que Katniss seguía acariciándolo.

Peeta retiro suavemente la mano que cubría la intimidad de Katniss y la reemplazó por la de él, comenzó a acariciarla en círculos, mientras lamía el agua que caía del cuello de Katniss, introdujo un dedo en ella, haciendo que Katniss jalara el miembro de Peeta.

Peeta saco su dedo y recorrió su cuerpo sin dejar de besar su cuello y acariciar su miembro contra sus nalgas.

-¿Ves esto? –dijo viendo hacia el espejo. Katniss miro y pudo ver las manos de Peeta trabajar, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, cosa que la excito aún más –Estos pechos, tan grandes y redondos, con esos pezones, tan deliciosos- Peeta se colocó a un lado de ella, dejándola verse en el espejo, comenzó a jugar con su pezón, lentamente lo mordisqueo, y después comenzó a chuparlo una y otra vez –Me encantan estos pechos.

Tomo a Katniss en sus brazos, haciendo que esta enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y al sentir el roce de sus intimidades ambos jadearon fuertemente.

Peeta la sentó en la orilla de la tina y siguió chupando sus pechos, mientras Katniss rasguñaba suavemente la espalda de Peeta debido al placer. Peeta siguió bajando de sus pechos hasta su abdomen.

-Me encanta esta parte de tu cuerpo –comenzó a lamerla, provocando que Katniss se arqueara debido al placer –Pero esta parte, es la más deliciosa de todas.

Abrió suavemente las piernas de Katniss y beso suavemente su clítoris, Katniss mordió su labio tratando de ahogar un gemido, mientras Peeta introducía su lengua en ella, probándola y chupándola, haciéndola sentir a punto de explotar, podía sentir la humedad de Katniss y le encantaba, pellizco suavemente su pezón mientras seguía probándola, haciendo que Katniss llegará a su punto máximo, y explotara en la boca de Peeta.

Peeta se puso de pie satisfecho y volvió a mirarla, la adoraba, adoraba su pecho desnudo, sus perfectos y erguidos pezones que le pedían los chupara y probara, y adoraba su cabello despeinado después de un orgasmo, su mirada pidiéndole más y sus labios hinchados después de besarlos.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, siguió besando y disfrutando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta que Katniss pudo incorporarse después de unos segundos temblando de placer, se puso encima de Peeta, y comenzó a restregar su intimidad con el pene de Peeta. Peeta la tomo bruscamente del cabello, cosa que a Katniss le encantaba y la beso con lujuria, las manos de Peeta pellizcaban levemente los pezones de ella para después acariciarlos y lamerlos, provocando que Katniss jadeara de placer.

Katniss tomo el miembro de Peeta y acaricio con él su intimidad, provocando que a Peeta le quemara el abdomen, Katniss lo metió lentamente dentro de ella, y los dos gimieron al sentir tal contacto, sentir el interior de Katniss para Peeta era glorioso.

Peeta lamio suavemente los labios de Katniss y después todo su cuello, le chupo la lengua tiernamente. Se movió con más fuerza dentro de ella, acariciando sus glúteos y apretando sus pechos. Katniss sentía la corriente de lava comenzar a recorrer su vientre y comenzó a gemir más fuerte, Peeta se movió con más lentitud y entro en ella más profundamente.

Terminaron juntos y se besaron con cariño. Se miraron unos minutos y sonrieron.

-Parece que necesito otro baño.

-Parece que no iré a trabajar…

_Fin de Flash Back._

Katniss está sentada en su cama llorando, mientras escucha la risa de Gale y Delly entrando por la puerta, se limpia las lágrimas y camina hacia al baño para limpiarse el rostro, del maquillaje corrido que le quedó debido a las lágrimas.

-Katniss, hemos vuelto ¿cómo te fue con tus amigos?

Katniss sale del baño y finge su mejor sonrisa, abraza a Gale y lo besa, pero al instante siente ese cosquilleo en sus labios, ese cosquilleo que Peeta dejó.

Delly quiere hacerlo con Delly, quiere desnudarla rápidamente y tocarla, deshacer la imagen de los pechos de Katniss de su mente, pero no puede, no puede con sus hijas en la otra habitación. Se limita a besar su cuello y jugar con la lengua de la rubia en la cama, pero no es lo mismo, no se siente lleno, como cuando siente el aliento de Katniss en su boca.

Ninguno de los dos puede dormir esa noche.

En cuanto sale el sol, Peeta camina al cuarto de sus hijas, le encanta verlas dormir. En cuanto entra a la habitación, encuentra a Katniss cantándole a una de sus hijas, y sin siquiera pensarlo cierra los ojos, dejando que esa canción lo inunde con sus recuerdos.

_Flash Back. _

Mientras Peeta carga a su pequeña Primrose en brazos, para consolarla, Katniss esta recostada en el sofá, presumiendo su pequeña barriga de cuatro meses de embarazo, Katniss acaricia cariñosamente su vientre abultado, mientras canta una canción de cuna.

Peeta la mira más que feliz, y en cuanto acuesta a su pequeña en su cuna, corre hasta Katniss y se acuesta a su lado, besa suavemente su frente, sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos y su vientre, comienza a hablar con el bebé, con su bebé.

Mira a Katniss más que encantado y le pide que cante para él, Katniss se sonroja y acepta, comienza a cantar la canción de su boda, él cierra los ojos sin dejar de acariciar el vientre de su esposa y comienza a tararear la canción para el bebé. Le encanta esa canción, o más bien le encanta ver a la mujer que ama cantarla.

_Fin del Flash Back._

Katniss encuentra a Peeta con los ojos cerrados y de inmediato deja de cantar. En cuanto Katniss deja de cantar, Peeta abre los ojos bruscamente y desvía la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Podemos hablar afuera?

Peeta asiente y salen juntos hacia el bosque.

-Lo de ayer fue un error, un estúpido e irrepetible error Peeta.

-Katniss yo…

-No Peeta, no, estuvo mal. Lo mejor será que me vaya mañana mismo.

Peeta sigue con la mirada en el piso mientras Katniss se da la vuelta.

-Si te vas, te quito a mis hijas.

Katniss se vuelve y lo mira sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oíste. -Katniss se acerca con violencia, dispuesta a abofetearlo, pero se detiene al ver su sonrisa burlona. -El contrato dice que si alguno de los dos no cumple la semana, por motivos que no sean de motivo mayor, el cual en este caso no creo que sea uno, perderá la custodia total de las niñas.

Se queda petrificada frente a él, y comienza a hacer memoria.

-En ninguna parte del contrato dice…

-Podemos ir por él, si eso quieres. Si tú te vas, mis hijas se quedan conmigo.

Se miran retadoramente el uno al otro y Katniss quiere empujarlo al agua y ahogarlo ella misma, se da la vuelta sin decir nada y Peeta solo se queda mirándola.

Cuando Katniss entra a la cabaña, la garganta le quema, no cree poder soportar una semana entera sin echársele encima a Peeta, o besarlo, o tocarlo. No cree poder lograrlo, aunque tenga que hacerlo.

Peeta se queda frente al muelle, mirando hacia el roble en donde se besaron por primera vez, en el lago en el que tantas veces intento hacer que Katniss aprendiera a nadar, en todos esos recuerdos rodeando su entorno. Quería destruirlo todo, quemarlo si era necesario, necesitaba a Katniss, realmente la necesitaba, y no le importaba si tenía que decirle a Delly que se fuera, necesitaba tenerla a su lado otra vez.

-Buenos días Katniss, ¿sabes en donde está Peeta? –La voz de Delly asusto a Katniss –Lo siento.- se disculpo apenada.

-Esta allá afuera, ¿tú has visto a Gale?

-Sí, fue a correr al bosque. Dijo que regresaba en una hora

Katniss asintió y subió al cuarto de sus hijas, las llevo a la cocina, y les sirvió el desayuno que Gale les había preparado, Gale hacía de comer desde que había comenzado a salir con Katniss, ya que a ella no se le daba muy bien la cocina, es más la odiaba, y a Gale era algo que se le daba con facilidad, no tanto como a Peeta, pero al menos Katniss ya no tenía que hacerlo.

Pasaron varias horas y no había rastro ni de Delly, ni de Peeta. Las niñas leían un libro, mientras Katniss veía por la ventana, esperando, recordando.

_Flash Back. _

Había quedado de verse con Peeta en el mismo roble en el que se habían visto desde hacía dos semanas, y ese día estaba dispuesta a decirle como se sentía por él, se sentía como una tonta adolescente enamorada, y necesitaba probar los labios de aquel rubio.

Peeta pensaba en los labios de Katniss todo el tiempo, en la forma en la que los lamía cuando tenía sed, en la manera en la que se mordía el labio inferior cuando pensaba, y en lo bien que se sentiría tenerlos contra los suyos. ¿A qué sabría su aliento? Era una pregunta que llegaba constantemente a la cabeza del rubio, quién esperaba con impaciencia que llegara la noche para poder verla.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Katniss no besaba a nadie, desde que había terminado con Marvel. Observó la noche caer, y nerviosa camino hacia el roble, con su lámpara en mano distinguió el cabello del rubio, quien parecía estar más inquieto de lo normal.

Katniss respiro profundamente para tomar valor, quedaron frente a frente y Peeta la miro confundido, Katniss soltó la lámpara y corrió hasta los brazos de Peeta, quién sorprendido la abrazo y la levanto en el aire, los labios de Katniss besaron los de Peeta, tomando todo el aliento de este, probando su lengua, y reconociendo que era cien mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Peeta chupo suavemente su labio y acaricio su espalda con cariño, tenían los ojos cerrados, pero ambos sentían que había una lluvia de estrellas encima de ellos.

-Katniss Everdeen, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Katniss asintió emocionada y volvieron a besarse.

_Fin del Flash Back._

Peeta entró con violencia a la cocina.

-¿Dónde están mis hijas?

Katniss lo miro asustada.

-En la sala –balbuceo -¿Qué pasa?

Peeta corrió hasta la sala y las encontró completamente dormidas, se volteo hacia Katniss y la tomo de la mano, jalándola hasta la habitación.

-Peeta, ¿qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Dónde está Delly?

Peeta la tomo por la cintura y la beso, la beso apasionadamente, jugueteando con su lengua y disfrutando de cada gemido que salía de la boca de Katniss.

-No, esto no está bien –Katniss se separo rápidamente -¿Dónde está Delly?

-Está tomando el sol.

Dijo Peeta tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Peeta, esto tiene que parar, nosotros no podemos…

-Katniss –la interrumpió Peeta –Katniss.

La miro con los ojos llorosos y se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

-Yo lo dejaré todo por ti, Katniss, Katniss, te necesito ¡Dios sabe cuánto! Katniss te amo, mandaré todo a la mierda para estar contigo, casarnos de nuevo. Aprender a cocinar juntos, a, a manejar. Katniss, te amo, Katniss por favor.

Abrazo su cintura y comenzó a llorar, Katniss se agacho, no le gustaba ver a Peeta de aquella manera.

-Peeta, yo también te amo.

Peeta la miro con una sonrisa y tomo su rostro para besarla, pero Katniss lo detuvo.

-Pero las cosas que me dijiste, me lastimaron. No solo con lo que dijiste, sino también con lo que hiciste. Yo también te necesito, y créeme que eres la razón por la que he sobrevivido a tantas cosas.

Peeta la miro de nuevo y volvió a besarla.

-Katniss, dime que cuando te beso no sientes nada, dímelo y te dejaré en paz.- Katniss volteó el rostro y Peeta tomo su mano –Katniss siente esto –Peeta puso la mano de Katniss en su pecho. –Esto, solo late cuando tú estás en la habitación, sin ti estoy muerto Katniss, por favor.

Katniss sentía el calor en el pecho de Peeta y quito la mano suave y lentamente, intentado grabar cada centímetro de la piel de Peeta de nuevo.

-Ya no Peeta, ya no.

-Katniss, mírame…

-¡Basta Peeta! ¡Lo nuestro acabo! ¡Ya no hay más nosotros! ¡YA NO!

El llanto de una de sus hijas, hizo que se separaran rápidamente, Katniss se levanto con pesadez, y regresó a ver a Peeta.

-Te lo suplico.

Pidió Peeta desde el suelo. Katniss lo miro y abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Intentando con esto cerrar ese capítulo de su vida con Peeta.

_Perdonen la tardanza, época de exámenes y todo eso. Puse lo de los flash back, porque alguien por ahí me lo pidió, pero si les molesta o les gusta díganmelo por favor. Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia. Con respecto a las dudas que tienen algunos sobre el accidente, ya después descubrirán cual fue, y porque se separaron estos dos. _

_Nos leemos el prox cap ;) _


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**El accidente.**

Flash Back.

-¡Vamos Katniss! –Grita Peeta desesperado desde el auto –Se nos hace tarde para la cita.

Katniss odia que Peeta le grite, y sobre todo que la apresure en el estado en el que esta, tiene cuatro meses de embarazo, y hay veces en las que no puede caminar por las náuseas y los pies hinchados.

-¡No grites! –dijo Katniss enojada al entrar al auto.

-Sabes que odio llegar tarde y sobre todo a una cita tan importante como esta.

Katniss refunfuño un poco, pero intento tranquilizarse, lo entendía, estaba emocionado, este era su segundo embarazo y Peeta tenía la esperanza de que fuese un niño. Esa cita confirmaría cualquier duda.

-¿Has dejado a Primrose con tu madre?

Katniss asintió, estaba aferrada a su asiento, odiaba la manera en la que su esposo conducía, sobre todo estando embarazada, la sensación de moverse tan rápido la ponía nerviosa, y le provocaba más nauseas de lo normal.

-¿Podrías manejar un poco más lento?

Grito Katniss, mientras intentaba no abrir los ojos.

-Si no te hubieses tardado tanto, tal vez –Peeta desaceleró un poco, pero no lo suficiente, seguían yendo a una gran velocidad y Katniss seguía sintiéndose mal.

-No ha sido mi culpa, el embarazo…

-No culpes a mi hijo por tu falta de puntualidad.

Katniss abrió los ojos molesta y miro a Peeta.

-No lo estoy culpando de nada.

Los dos regresan a verse, Peeta no disminuye la velocidad, Katniss intenta relajarse por el bebé y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, Peeta regresa la vista hacia la carretera y es ahí cuando lo ve.

Se ha salido de su carril por discutir con Katniss y ha dado en el carril contrario, intenta frenar pero la velocidad a la que va lo hace imposible. Katniss lo escucha gritar y por unos segundos abre los ojos, cuando observa el tráiler que va en su dirección, solo cierra los ojos y espera sentir el golpe. El golpe destruye casi todo el auto, con Katniss dentro.

Katniss abre los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le duele como si le hubiesen tirado un yunque encima, y siente pequeños vidrios en todo el cuerpo, intenta levantar el brazo pero no puede, lo tiene enyesado e inmóvil, con el otro intenta tocar lo que tanto le arde sobre la nariz, pero lo tiene lleno de cortadas y moretones y se le hace imposible levantarlo. Entonces un sollozo sale de su boca, un sollozo al recordar lo sucedido.

Toco instantáneamente su vientre, y noto que el bulto que solía tener ahí había desaparecido. Un grito desesperado sale de su garganta, seguido de uno de dolor, no sabe que le duele más, si todas las heridas, o la ausencia de aquel bulto que esperaba con tantas ansias.

Peeta al escuchar el grito, entra como puede a la habitación, él sólo tiene un collarín en el cuello y una que otra raspadura, pero la mayor parte del golpe se la llevó el asiento del copiloto.

Peeta entra a la habitación y no puede evitar sollozar también, al ver a su esposa tan lastimada en la camilla y llorando tan desesperada, llama a una enfermera y corre a consolar a su esposa.

-Peeta ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunta Katniss entre sollozos -¿Dónde está nuestro bebé?

El rubio comienza a llorar aún más fuerte y observa la enorme herida que un vidrio ha causado en la frente de Katniss.

La enfermera entra con el doctor en cuanto Peeta abre la boca, los observa a los dos y Peeta toma más fuerte la mano de Katniss, Peeta ya lo sabe.

-Señora Mellark- dice el doctor –Usted, tiene fracturas en las costillas, se le han roto dos, tiene el pie roto, al igual que el brazo, un vidrio se le clavo en el tabique nasal, señora Mellark, que usted haya sobrevivido es un milagro.

Peeta agacha la mirada, y no puede evitar escuchar los gritos de su esposa pidiéndole que bajase la velocidad.

-Lamentablemente, señora Mellark, su bebé no ha podido sobrevivir, usted ha sufrido lo que llamamos un aborto inevitable.

El doctor continúa hablando, pero Katniss se pierde de la conversación después de escuchar que algo se complico durante su operación y que no podrá volver a tener hijos.

Las lágrimas salen de sus ojos, y parecen ser lágrimas de ácido, porque le arde la cara de una manera impresionante al sentirlas.

Peeta no puede levantar la mirada todavía, no suelta la mano de su esposa, y no deja de escuchar aquellos gritos.

Fin de Flash Back.

Peeta se queda en la habitación, mientras escucha la risa de Delly en la sala. Se incorpora lo mejor que puede y sale para encontrarse con Delly.

-Delly ¿podemos ir a dar un paseo?

Delly asiente emocionada, y Katniss siente una punzada de celos en el estomago. Se repite a si misma que solo le quedan cuatro días en esa cabaña, cuatro días y comenzará a olvidar a Peeta definitivamente.

Gale entra y saluda a las pequeñas, intenta besar a Katniss pero ella voltea el rostro.

-Kat, ¿qué pasa?

Katniss niega con la cabeza y Gale aprieta la mandíbula.

-¿Haz peleado con Peeta?

Katniss asiente y Gale se aleja lentamente de ella.

-¿Por qué discutieron ahora?

Katniss niega con la cabeza y voltea el rostro

-No puedo decirte.

-Katniss, ¿qué ha pasado? –Pregunta Gale cada vez más enojado -¿Ha sido por nosotros?

Katniss no se mueve.

-Katniss ¿ha sido por nosotros? –Gale se acerca y la toma con violencia del brazo –Contéstame.

Katniss intenta zafarse pero la mano de Gale la sostiene con fuerza, sus dedos comienzan a marcarse en el brazo de ella.

-Gale, me estas lastimando, quítate.

-Katniss, vámonos de aquí. No puedo soportarlo –grita Gale –tengo la sensación de que escaparas con él en cuanto te pierdo de vista.

-¿Estás loco? –Grita Katniss –Suéltame.

-Katniss vámonos –vuelve a gritar Gale.

-¡Que me sueltes!

Gale no le hace caso y la besa por la fuerza, pero una mano lo jala y lo tira de espaldas.

-Te ha dicho que la sueltes- grita Peeta.

Gale se levanta y golpea a Peeta en el ojo, Peeta responde el golpe y la boca de Gale comienza a sangrar.

-¡Basta! –Grita Katniss -¡Mis hijas, podrían verlos!

Gale se pone de pie, y Peeta se coloca frente a Katniss.

-Katniss, decide, si te quedas, no vuelves a verme, Katniss te lo juro, no vuelves a verme.

Dice Gale mientras se limpia la sangre que sale de su boca.

-Yo no puedo irme –balbucea Katniss –está en el contrato, puedo perder a mis hijas.

Gale abre la boca, pero Peeta le gana la palabra.

-Puedes irte Katniss, no te reclamaré nada.

Katniss lo mira incrédula, unas horas antes la había amenazado diciéndole que si se iba le quitaría a sus hijas y ahora la dejaba ir así de la nada.

Peeta se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con ella, dejándola sin aliento. A pesar del ojo morado, la mirada arrepentida y cabizbaja de Peeta, hizo que los ojos de Katniss se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado.

Dice Katniss agarrando la playera de Peeta como si fuese lo único que la mantuviera en tierra.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía –dijo Gale enojado –No volverás a saber de mi Katniss Everdeen.

Gale se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación.

-Peeta –susurra Katniss –Iré por Delly, para que te ponga hielo en el ojo.

Al mencionar el nombre de Delly, la garganta de Katniss parecía tener lava. Comenzó a caminar pero la mano de Peeta la detuvo.

-Katniss, Delly no está.

-¿A dónde ha ido?

-A su casa –Peeta frunce un poco el rostro de dolor –Y déjame te digo, que este no fue el primer golpe que recibí el día de hoy.

La puerta de la entrada se azota y se escucha el auto de Gale salir del lugar.

-Mamá ¿A dónde ha ido Gale? –pregunta Prim.

-Se ha tenido que ir, patito –contesta Peeta –Al igual que Delly.

Prim se mira con su hermana pequeña y corren a abrazar a su padre.

-¿Entonces estamos solos? Solos nosotros cuatro.

Peeta asiente y el ojo le duele de nuevo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? –pregunta Rue.

-Le ha picado un insecto –contesta Katniss –vayan a jugar un rato, le pondré hielo a su padre.

Las pequeñas asienten y salen emocionadas, Katniss no se había dado cuenta de que su mano seguía con la de Peeta y la suelta rápidamente.

Katniss toma del congelador unos hielos y los coloca en una bolsa, Peeta esta recostado en el sofá y se encuentra sin camisa, él sabe la reacción que su cuerpo provoca en Katniss, y no duda en aprovechar un solo segundo.

Katniss entra en la sala y lo encuentra sin playera, se muerde el labio y parpadea rápidamente intentando componer su postura, pero a Peeta no le pasa desapercibida aquella reacción. Katniss se siente en el borde del sillón y le coloca la bolsa en el ojo, Peeta no puede evitar soltar un alarido.

-No seas mujercita –dice Katniss riendo, Peeta no recordaba la última vez que había hecho reír a Katniss –Es sólo un golpe.

Peeta sonríe deslumbrado por la sonrisa de Katniss.

-No es la primera vez que nos encontramos así ¿verdad?

Katniss lo mira confundida y Peeta sonríe, a pesar de que le duele.

-Recuerdas tu baile de graduación ¿Marvel?

La boca de Katniss se abre en una gran O y comienza a recordarlo todo.

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_**Perdonen la tardanza, pero no había podido venir, , espero les haya gustado. Trataré de subir con más rápidez.**_

_**Nos leemos el prox. Cap. ;) **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

_Flash Back. _

Era la graduación de Katniss, y finalmente había convencido al director de su escuela de dejar a Peeta entrar al baile, el director se había negado, ya que Peeta no era estudiante de su instituto, pero al saber que era hijo de la gran Coin Mellark, bueno, no se le niega nada a una mujer que se postula en el senado.

Peeta se sentía más que emocionado, afortunado, el más envidiado en aquel baile, y Katniss se sentía de la misma manera. Se compró un vestido color naranja, sabiendo que era el color favorito de Peeta, se acomodo el cabello en ondas, mientras que Effie, su madre, la maquillaba de tonos bastante suaves que combinaban con el vestido. Unas zapatillas la hacían lucir aún más estilizada, y debido al deporte se veía realmente atlética.

En cuanto Peeta la vio salir por la puerta quedó boquiabierto. Le puso el ramillete en la muñeca a Katniss y la sorprendió cuando Annie y Finnick salieron de la limusina de este, Annie tuvo que amenazar con suicidarse para llevar a Finnick Odair al baile. Los padres de Katniss les tomaron fotos, las clásicas donde salían las parejas tomadas de las manos, y las de locura donde salían haciendo poses graciosas, como Peeta posando como rapero, y Annie fingiéndose inconsciente en el césped de Katniss. Subieron a la limusina, tomaron algo de champagne y asomaron las cabezas por la ventanilla en el techo de la limusina, y sin dejar de gritar y cantar un solo momento.

Katniss observa a Peeta, mientras Finnick está en la ventanilla con Annie y se siente completa, como desde hacía mucho no lo hacía. Peeta entiende su mirada, y se acerca a ella, le da un suave beso en los labios y no suelta su mano en todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegan al instituto de Katniss y Annie, Peeta y Finnick se dan cuenta de que eso nada tiene que ver con la escuela a la que ellos asisten, el tamaño del gimnasio bien podría ser el tamaño del salón de ciencias de Peeta, y por un momento se siente intimidado, pero la sonrisa de Katniss lo tranquiliza.

En cuanto entran al lugar, todas las miradas se giran hacia ellos. Peeta toma de nuevo la mano de Katniss y entonces entiende que es a ellos a quienes miran.

La noche pasa y ellos no dejan de bailar, más que cuando Annie va al baño y Katniss la acompaña preocupada.

-No ha querido decirme que tiene, Peeta – le dice Finnick preocupado.

-Tal vez sea un problema de chicas, que les pasa a las chicas, cada cierto día del mes, como a todas las chicas.

Dijo Peeta incomodo, Finnick asintió de la misma manera.

De la nada un chico alto y un poco moreno se acerco hasta ellos.

-Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair ¿cierto?

Finnick y Peeta asintieron al mismo tiempo confundidos.

-Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Marvel. -Les dio la mano a ambos y ambos la sacudieron- Soy editor del periódico escolar y ayudaría mucho en mi carrera si ustedes me dieran una entrevista.

Peeta y Finnick rodaron los ojos y aceptaron.

-Será rápido. Eh, chicos, vengan rápido –Dos chicos igual o más altos que Marvel, se acercaron hacia él –Accedieron a darme la entrevista –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto Finnick.

-Tranquilo, ellos son Brutus y Seneca.

Entonces la mente de Peeta trabaja y recuerda de dónde había escuchado aquel nombre: era el ex novio de Katniss.

-Bueno, comiencen que nosotros estamos algo ocupados.

-Claro –dice Marvel con burla –Peeta Mellark ¿qué se siente que tu madre se postule para el senado?

Peeta le dice la misma y ensayada respuesta que su padre le obligo a aprender y Marvel lo mira un tanto insatisfecho.

-Finnick Odair, ¿tu padre piensa comprar más barcos pesqueros para incrementar el imperio?

Finnick lo mira, y hay algo en la manera en la que Peeta lo mira, que hace que Marvel le irrite.

-No lo sé –dice cortante.

Marvel sigue preguntando cosas profesionales, hasta que ve a Katniss y a Annie salir del baño. Finnick también las ve, y nota que Annie está bastante pálida, intenta ir hacia ella, pero la mano de Marvel se posa en su pecho y lo empuja hacia atrás, haciendo que Peeta y Finnick se enojen más.

-Una última pregunta –Finnick mira a Katniss y se da cuenta de que ha palidecido casi al igual que Annie –Peeta, ¿Qué se siente estar saliendo con una machorra?

-¿Qué?

-Finnick, ¿qué se siente estar saliendo con la más loca de todo Panem?

Finnick y Peeta se miraron y miraron a las chicas acercarse corriendo.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso? –Pregunto Katniss molesta - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Mi problema Katniss, es que no me gusta que usen a mis amigos, Peeta y Finnick por su dinero, o en tu caso para ser su pantalla, machorra.

La mano de Katniss se levanto en el aire y aterrizo en la mejilla de Marvel, Marvel se acerco peligrosamente hacia ella, pero las manos de Finnick y Peeta lo jalaron tirándolo sobre su trasero. Para ese punto una gran multitud ya se había colocado alrededor de ellos y comenzaban a incitarlos a pelear.

En cuanto Finnick quiso golpear a Marvel, Seneca le empino un buen golpe en la nariz, y Peeta aprovecho para patear a Marvel en dónde suele dolerle más a un hombre, pero Brutus al igual que Seneca, le dio un buen golpe en el rostro, ninguno salió impune, los cinco chicos salieron con el rostro sangrante en cuanto el director llegó con la policía. Peeta solo mencionó su apellido y lo dejaron ir de inmediato, igual que Finnick. Mientras que los otros chicos gritaban bastantes obscenidades.

-Peeta, yo…- Katniss comenzó a llorar. – Lo siento.

-No tienes porque disculparte. Él es un idiota, y yo no creo que seas una machorra, más bien creo que él estaba celoso.

Peeta le daba indicaciones al taxista de hacia dónde ir.

-Gracias por prestarle la limusina a Annie.

-No hay de que, realmente se le veía mal.

Katniss cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio – ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a mi cabaña –dice sonriente.

-¿A tu cabaña?- Pregunta Katniss dudosa -¿No está muy lejos?

-No, queda a unas dos horas –responde Peeta riendo. Katniss sigue su risa y lo abraza, recostándose sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su respiración y cada latido de su corazón.

En cuanto entran a la cabaña, Katniss se dispone a buscar hielo y le pide a Peeta que se acueste en el sillón para que ella pueda cuidarlo. Peeta la obedece y se afloja la corbata, se acuesta y Katniss llega a su lado con una bolsa llena de pequeños cubos de hielo.

Se la coloco lo más delicadamente que pudo y aún así Peeta gimió un poco debido al dolor. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y no decían nada, Katniss se sentía realmente avergonzada.

-Katniss –Katniss lo miro un poco. –No me gusta verte así, no me importa lo que ese tarado haya dicho.

Katniss gimoteo un poco y Peeta se incorporo rápidamente, la abrazo con fuerza y acaricio su cabello, ya algo despeinado. Beso sus mejillas suavemente y limpio cada una de sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Katniss, yo te amo.

Katniss se despego un poco del abrazo de Peeta, era la primera vez que Peeta le decía que la amaba, y Peeta se había dado cuenta, su rostro se volvió rojo, y volvió el rostro avergonzado .

Katniss coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Peeta y comenzó a llorar, Peeta volvió a besarla, esperando con ansias que Katniss le respondiera de la misma manera que él lo había hecho, pero de la boca de Katniss no salió nada.

Peeta desesperado, la tomo entre sus brazos y la acostó en el sillón. Le quito el vestido lentamente, y trago en seco cuando se encontró con la lencería de encaje de Katniss. Katniss aún no se acostumbraba a hacer el amor con Peeta, ya que no lo hacían muy seguido, lo hacían en el cumpleaños de Peeta, en el de Katniss, o algunas que otras veces que el deseo les invadía, pero Katniss no podía dejar de sonrojarse al sentir el contacto de las manos de Peeta con su piel, él se desvistió por sí solo, sin dejar de admirar la belleza de Katniss. Le quita las zapatillas con delicadeza, y besa desde la punta de su dedo hasta el ombligo de Katniss. Katniss solo gime y se sobresalta al sentir la boca de Peeta contra su piel.

Cuando están completamente desnudos Peeta se coloca en medio de las piernas de Katniss y la besa en los labios. Se ríen un poco, y Peeta la penetra con suavidad, se mueve lentamente dentro de ella, mientras que Katniss muerde suavemente el cuello de Peeta y gime en su oído. Peeta aprieta con necesidad los pechos de Katniss, y los chupa como si su vida dependiese de ello, ella grita de placer y termina al mismo tiempo que Peeta.

Ambos se miran por unos largos minutos y entre risas Peeta le pregunta si no la matarán sus padres.

-No, les dije que me quedaría en casa de Annie, aunque probablemente sabían que me quedaría contigo.

Peeta la abraza aún más fuerte, están desnudos y acostados en el sofá.

-Me encanta como hueles –dice Peeta –tu piel, huele exquisitamente bien.

-Peeta –susurra Katniss mientras Peeta tiene la nariz hundida en su hombro.

-Mjjmm- dice Peeta sin dejar de olerla.

-Te amo.

_Fin de flashback. _

-Ya lo recuerdo- dice Katniss mientras se sonroja. –Sólo que hoy, las cosas terminaran algo diferente.

Peeta la observa con curiosidad.

-Hoy señor Mellark, se va a la cama usted solo, y usted solo se pondrá la bolsa con hielo en la cara.

Katniss se levanta con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro, pero la mano de Peeta la detiene. Peeta también se pone de pie y la atrae hasta él, la toma de la cintura y acaricia su rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra no deja de apretarla contra él.

Se miraron por unos minutos, sintiendo la respiración del otro, y Peeta junto sus labios con los de Katniss, en un beso lento, pero con necesidad, mueven los labios, como si jugaran con sus lenguas y Katniss finalmente cae rendida, y enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Peeta, mientras que este la levanta del piso y hace que enrede sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La acomoda en el sillón, en ese mismo sillón en dónde estuvieron antes, cuando eran jóvenes, y Peeta no puede evitar sonreír como un adolescente enamorado, acaricia sus glúteos y Katniss acaricia su abdomen desnudo.

-¡Mamaaa!- grita Prim desde su habitación -¡Mamá! Rue no quiere darme mi muñeca.

Peeta y Katniss se separan rápidamente, y se observan con mirada cómplice, Katniss se levanta del sofá y Peeta vuelve a tomarla de la mano para jalarla hacia él, le da un beso y le susurra.

-Ni creas que te salvas de esta.

Katniss corre con Rue y Prim para evitar una de las rabietas de su hija, y Peeta pone el hielo sobre su ojo, aunque ya no le duele, ya nada le duele, ya que la lava que tiene el abdomen debido a la emoción provoca que cualquier otro sentir se derrita.

-Las niñas se durmieron.

Dice Katniss tímidamente.

-Tengo una idea –dice Peeta. -¿Por qué no llamamos a Annie y Finnick y les pedimos que cuiden a las niñas por una noche?

Katniss lo duda un poco, mira los ojos esperanzados de Peeta

-La llamaré mañana –dice Katniss con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. –Hasta mañana Peeta Mellark.

-Hasta mañana Katniss Me… Everdeen.

_**o-o-o-o-o **_

_**Todos se ponen románticos hahahaha ¡Gracias por sus reviews! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8.**_

Como si de una adolescente se tratase, Katniss esperaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, nerviosa y al mismo tiempo emocionada, de poder repetir una cita como la de aquellos años en los que Peeta y ella parecían ser inseparables ¿Quién no se emocionaría ante tal idea? Pensaba Katniss, reencontrarse con el amor de su vida para poder tener una cena normal, juntos, sin gritos y sin insultos, solamente ellos dos.

Katniss escucho la puerta principal abrirse, y pudo distinguir las voces de Annie y Finnick. Alguien toco levemente la puerta, y nerviosa de que se tratase de Peeta, se escondió en el baño.

-Katniss, soy yo- dijo Annie, Katniss asomo la cabeza, nerviosa y en cuanto su mejor amiga la vio, no pudo más que abrir la boca sorprendida.

-¡Katniss! ¡Te ves hermosa!

-¿Enserio? ¿No crees que me vea… exagerada?

Annie comenzó a reír.

-Te ves hermosa, casi tan hermosa como el día de tu boda.

Katniss sonrió ligeramente, mirando el anillo de bodas que reposaba sobre su cómoda, temerosa de no saber si a Peeta le molestaría que ella lo usase esa noche.

_**Flash Back.**_

La boda entre Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen se llevaría a cabo en unas pocas horas, el hotel más grande de todo California había sido reservado para ese día. Peeta arreglaba su corbata, y peinaba su cabello, mientras escuchaba las bromas de sus padrinos, sobre como toda su vida se acabaría en el momento en el que se casaría.

-Iré a buscar a mi madre –dijo Peeta algo incomodo, no eran los comentarios de sus padrinos lo que lo ponían de ese humor, si no su propia madre. La relación entre Katniss y su suegra era tan tensa que cualquiera que estuviese en la misma habitación que ellas dos, prometía salir llorando. Katniss había hecho todo lo posible porque su suegra la quisiera, y la aceptara en su familia, pero la senadora Coin Mellark, jamás se dejaría vencer de aquella manera.

-Madre, necesito hablar contigo- su madre levanto la palma de la mano y lo ignoró unos momentos.

En su intento por la aceptación de su suegra, Katniss había aceptado que su suegra lo planeara todo con respecto a su boda sin protestar, desde el más mínimo detalle como las invitaciones, hasta el vestido que usaría y las damas de honor que tendría, y entre ellas no se encontraba Annie.

-¿Dónde está Katniss?

Katniss salió de pronto, con un vestido de novia gigantesco, hacía que su cintura se viese pequeña y sus pechos sobresaltaran a la vista, metros y metros de tul adornaban la falda blanca y brillante, pero la mirada triste de Katniss arruinaba todo el conjunto.

-Peeta… -Katniss agacho la mirada –No deberías de verme antes de la boda, dicen que es de mala suerte-susurro ella.

En cuanto Peeta abrió la boca, su madre soltó una carcajada burlona

-¿Mala suerte? Creo que toda se la llevo desde el momento en el que empezó a salir contigo.

Los ojos de Katniss comenzaron a humedecerse, y corrió como pudo hasta el baño.

-¿Tienes que tratarla así todo el tiempo?

-¿Así, cómo?

-Como si fuera basura, o peor.

-¡Pues eso es lo que es! –grito la senadora. El rostro de Peeta comenzó a enrojecerse de furia, y su madre termino de jalar el gatillo –Ayúdala, no sé si siga viva, me dijo que el vestido le apretaba, yo le dije que estaba bastante gorda.

-¡Estoy harto!-grita Peeta, su madre lo mira confundida, y Peeta camina hasta el baño y abre la puerta con brusquedad.

-Peeta ¿qué haces?- El corazón de Peeta se encoje durante unos segundos, la imagen de la mujer que ama en el suelo llorando, como si estuviese derrotada, es algo que provoca ganas de llorar en el también.

-Vámonos de aquí Katniss

-¿Qué dices? –Katniss lo observa confundida, a tan pocas horas de su boda ¿A dónde piensa que irán?

-Quiero casarme contigo, pero no así, no aquí, quiero casarme como tú siempre quisiste, en las vegas, lo siento cariño, jamás debí dejar que mi madre se apoderara de esto.

Katniss se pone de pie y Peeta se para frente a ella, limpia sus lágrimas con suavidad y deposita un suave beso en sus labios, la abraza con fuerza y baja el cierre del vestido con lentitud, y con su mano roza toda la suavidad que la espalda de Katniss le ofrece.

-Vamos a Las Vegas- dice Katniss sonriendo.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo ahí adentro? Peeta nuestra gente los espera.

Pasan unos minutos y no hay respuesta. Coin vuelve a tocar la puerta con violencia, y la puerta se abre bruscamente.

Katniss y Peeta salen tomados de la mano, los ojos de Coin se abren como platos al ver a Katniss con un pequeño vestido negro, con su usual trenza de lado, y sobre todo le sorprende ver que en la mano de su hijo está el enorme vestido que se suponía Katniss debería de estar usando.

-¡A la mierda con tu gente!

Un pequeño grito sale de la garganta de la madre de Peeta, mientras este arroja el vestido al suelo y sale corriendo de la mano de Katniss.

-Bien, busquemos a Finnick y a Annie, necesitamos padrinos y testigos, Annie puede ser tu madrina y Finnick mi padrino, como estaba en el plan original.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras, chocando con todas esas personas importantes que querían saludar a su madre, o quedar bien con ella. Algunos invitados los reconocían y los miraban con la boca abierta.

En cuanto Finnick y Annie escuchan el plan de Katniss y Peeta los dos asienten emocionados, y acceden a volar con ellos hasta Las Vegas para su boda.

Tomados de la mano, Katniss y Peeta corren hacia su boda, hacia aquel futuro incierto que ellos planean averiguar juntos…

_**Fin de Flash Back. **_

Katniss baja las escaleras y no puede negar que le tiemblan las piernas, se siente un poco tonta al sentir aquellos nervios, pero ver a Peeta con aquel traje y su cabello rubio peinado tanto como a ella le gusta, hace que los nervios le salgan hasta los poros, y cuando al verla Peeta sonríe como un autentico enamorado, no puede sentir más que como su corazón se acelera y parece querer escapar de su pecho.

-Te ves hermosa –murmura Peeta en su oído.

-Gracias –responde Katniss sonrojada.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos toda la noche, no se preocupen por nada, Katniss, Peeta ya nos dio todas las alergias de Rue y los números en los que estarán ¡Que se diviertan!

Finnick parece obligar a Katniss a salir de la casa, porque los pies de ellas se empalman durante unos segundos.

Caminan hasta el pequeño estacionamiento, y ambos se quedan parados durante unos minutos frente al auto de Peeta, Peeta nota de inmediato como la respiración de Katniss se vuelve pausada y nerviosa.

-¿Qué te parece, si tú conduces? –Peeta hace su mejor sonrisa, y se acerca al auto para abrirle a Katniss la puerta del piloto. Katniss duda por unos segundos y finalmente sube al auto.

El camino pasa en silencio, mientras Peeta observa como las manos de Katniss parecen engancharse al volante, y Katniss intentando no recordar la última vez que estuvo en un auto con Peeta.

-Hace mucho que no vamos a ese restaurante ¿no es cierto?

Katniss asiente nerviosa sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.

-¿Crees que siga el mismo gerente? Recuerdo que…

-Peeta –lo interrumpe Katniss, poniéndose aún más nerviosa, después de su accidente odiaba que cualquiera la distrajese cuando se encontraba manejando, ya tenía suficiente distracción con ver a Peeta tan guapo, como para intentar mantener una conversación con el también –Lo siento no me gusta que me hablen mientras conduzco.

Peeta simplemente asintió.

En cuanto bajaron del auto, Peeta apreció como la respiración de Katniss volvía a ser la misma, y sintió aquel sentimiento de culpa que aparecía siempre que veía a Katniss llorar en su habitación tocando su vientre. El sentimiento de culpa por haber ignorado las peticiones de Katniss y volverlo todo tan difícil.

El restaurante seguía siendo el mismo "El Noé" un nombre bastante extraño para cualquiera, pero no para Peeta y Katniss, se había convertido en su lugar predilecto desde que se habían casado. El lugar era pequeño y bastante acogedor, la réplica exacta de una cafetería parisina. Con gipsy jazz alegrando el ambiente, el lugar seguía siendo el mismo.

Eligieron la misma mesa de siempre, y pidieron lo mismo de siempre.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche.

-Ya habías dicho eso –dice Katniss apenada.

-Lo decía enserio –Sus manos se tocan durante unos segundos y Katniss la aleja rápidamente –Katniss, te pido que no me rechaces, no esta noche.

La mano de Peeta se abre esperando que la de Katniss repose en la de él, y con muchas dudas, la mano de Katniss se escabulle sin poder evitarlo hasta la de Peeta. Peeta cierra la mano y deposita un suave beso en la mano de Katniss.

Katniss intenta huir de la mirada de Peeta, pero aquella mirada hace que se acalore, los ojos azules penetrante de su ex esposo parecen invitarla a abrazarlo, y sus labios, tentarla a besarlo de aquella manera en la que se besaban apasionadamente cuando eran más jóvenes.

La comida llega y Peeta no suelta la mano de Katniss ni para comer, extrañaba aquel contacto, sentirla así de cerca, como parte de él, lo hacía sentirse completo, lleno al fin. Ni el manjar más delicioso, ni la bebida más refrescante en aquel momento, superarían lo que sentía él en aquellos momentos.

Sin necesidad de hablarse la cena transcurrió con unas pequeñas risas de parte de ambos. Una leve brisa de lluvia comenzó a golpear contra el vidrio del local, y los truenos acompañaban sus risas, al igual que la lluvia. Poniéndose al día de lo que había pasado en su vida durante aquel tiempo en el que estuvieron separados. Desde la historia más graciosa, hasta la más deprimente.

En cuanto terminaron, Peeta pago todo, la acompaño hasta el parking y espero el auto sin soltar su mano.

El auto llego y la respiración de Katniss volvió a hacerse pausada, pero esta vez Peeta apretó levemente su mano, y asintió la cabeza intentando tranquilizar a Katniss. Katniss asintió de la misma manera e intento tranquilizarse al ver el rostro de Peeta.

Subieron al auto y fue en ese momento cuando sus manos se soltaron, ambos se sintieron tan fríos, e incompletos, como si alguien hubiese hecho un hoyo en sus manos.

A pesar de que Katniss intentaba tranquilizarse, la lluvia no ayudaba mucho a Katniss, sin dejarla ver muy bien por donde conducía, su respiración volvía a alentarse y sus manos volvían a engancharse con el volante del auto.

Mientras más parecían acercarse a casa, más lejos parecía para Katniss la llegada, un trueno estrepitoso la asusto bruscamente, y Katniss detuvo el auto.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Peeta preocupado.

-No puedo hacer esto –murmuró Katniss –No puedo estar ni un segundo más en este auto.

Katniss bajo rápidamente del auto, y Peeta la siguió, la lluvia se sentía como pequeños y afilados cubos de hielo golpeando contra su cuerpo.

-¡Peeta! –grito Katniss sin moverse de la lluvia – ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Peeta la miro sorprendido, Katniss le había reprochado muchas cosas, sobre sus hijas, el accidente, pero jamás sobre su abandono.

-Katniss yo…

-¿Por qué me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba? –Grito entre sollozos. Los ojos de Peeta comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas también, él nunca se lo había preguntado, y sabía dentro de si mismo que había sido egoísta al huir de aquella situación.

-Katniss, vamos a casa…

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que pensé la noche que supe que habíamos perdido al bebé?

-Katniss, no hagas esto…

Katniss lo ignoró, sin saber si eran lágrimas o si era la lluvia, comenzó a hablar.

-Pensé… ¡Dios! No sé por qué haces las cosas e intento comprenderlas…

_**Flash Back.**_

Peeta estaba acostado a un lado de ella, con mucho cuidado de no rozar ninguna de sus heridas, la cabeza del rubio reposaba en el pecho de Katniss, y después de unos minutos de largo esfuerzo Katniss logro colocar su mano sobre el cabello de su esposo.

"¡Dios! No sé por qué haces las cosas e intento comprenderlas, tal vez ese pequeño no debía de estar con nosotros, tal vez nunca fue nuestro" Pensó Katniss, y acaricio el cabello de su esposo con ternura "Ahora no lo tengo a él, pero te pido, nunca perder a Peeta, por favor Dios, o cualquier ser divino que me escuche, no soportaría perderlo a él también"

Los ojos de Katniss se llenaron de lágrimas y a pesar de que estas le dolían debido a las ideas, sentir el calor de su esposo contra su pecho, parecía ser la única forma en la que su corazón podía seguir latiendo. No sabía lo que le esperaría en un futuro, pero sabía que podría superarlo con Peeta a su lado.

_**Fin de Flash Back. **_

Peeta no pudo evitar sollozar al escuchar tal confesión, había dejado a Katniss, a su Katniss, en aquellos momentos, pensando solamente en él, en lo que él necesitaba y en lo que él sentía.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste? –Sollozo Katniss – ¿Por qué fuiste tan cobarde?

Peeta no dijo nada, se quito el saco y camino hasta Katniss con este en la mano, a pesar de estar completamente empapado, lo puso sobre sus hombros y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Cariño, lo siento –sollozo Peeta sobre su oído –Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Katniss lo abrazo con necesidad, sintiendo de nuevo aquel calor que había sentido la noche del accidente.

-Lo siento Katniss, nunca debí dejarte, lo siento.

-Me rompiste el corazón –susurró Katniss –Lo rompiste como si no te importara nada. Me cambiaste por Delly, yo te di mi corazón Peeta.

-Yo también Katniss, yo también…

-Pero tú, ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de devolverlo, lo tiraste al suelo y escupiste sobre él ¿Cómo esperas que te perdone? ¿Cómo?

-Subamos al auto cariño, estas empapada, podrás enfermarte.

-¡No puedo subirme a ese maldito auto! –grito Katniss. Peeta miró a su alrededor y reconoció de inmediato en donde estaban, estaban muy cerca de una de las tantas cabañas de la familia Mellark. Coloco el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Katniss y el otro de sus piernas, cargándola.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tenemos que hablar, y no vas a conducir ni a caminar, estamos muy cerca de una de mis cabañas.

Katniss rodeo el cuello de Peeta con sus brazos y sintió el corazón de Peeta latir rápidamente, tal vez el se sentía de la misma manera que ella, emocionada y nerviosa, tensa y con miedo.

La cabaña no quedaba muy lejos, y Peeta la encontró de inmediato, al llegar a la puerta, Peeta dudaba aún si debía bajarla de sus brazos o besarla en ese mismo momento, pero la mirada de ella estaba perdida en el pecho de su camisa.

Abrió la puerta con cierta lentitud e intento encender la luz, pero esta jamás cedió.

-Parece que quedaremos entre las sombras.

-Sí, eso parece –dijo Katniss con voz apagada.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para recuperarte?

Katniss agacho la mirada, y se acerco hasta Peeta.

-Tienes que devolverme mi corazón.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo Katniss, yo te amo, ese corazón es mío y no pienso dejarlo.

-Entonces dame el tuyo a cambio.

-Katniss, mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo.

Katniss cerró los ojos, y se acerco hasta Peeta, acarició su rostro, provocando que Peeta cerrara los ojos también, comenzó a besar su cuello, disfrutando del maravilloso aroma que Peeta dejaba, subió desde su cuello hasta sus labios, donde le dio un suave y tierno beso. Peeta rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y lentamente desabrocho su vestido empapado. Acaricio su espalda, y la curvatura de sus glúteos, Katniss desabrocho su camisa con lentitud y beso cada espacio que los botones revelaban. Un suave jadeo salió de la boca de Peeta, y tomo el rostro de Katniss para volver a besarla, toco sus pechos y los acaricio con tranquilidad, recordando cuanto había extrañado sentir ese corazón latir contra su mano.

Katniss se quito la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda entre las sombras, alumbrada simplemente por los rayos que parecían querer ayudar a la visión de Peeta, Peeta se desnudo al igual que Katniss y volvió a abrazarla, enredando las piernas de ella en su cintura, la coloco delicadamente sobre el suelo, beso su pezón, haciéndola jadear un poco, y siguió besándola hasta su intimidad. La besó suavemente, disfrutando de ella y los sonidos que hacía para él, hacía tanto que no sentía lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Peeta te necesito – Las manos de Katniss tomaron el rostro de Peeta, atrayéndolo hasta su boca, y enredando sus piernas de nuevo en su cintura, sintiendo el miembro de Peeta contra su intimidad, y finalmente sintiéndolo dentro de ella. Era eso lo que tanto había necesitado, a Peeta, el aliento de Peeta contra su cuello, el saber que podía provocar ese tipo de placer en él, y sentirlo tan dentro de ella, como si realmente fuese suyo.

Katniss escucho a Peeta, y supo que había alcanzado la excitación al igual que ella, mil nudos explosivos comenzaban a formarse en su vientre, y las mismas explosiones comenzaban a quemar su intimidad de placer.

Acostados desnudos y abrazados, ambos se sintieron uno solo, otra vez.

_**o.o.o.o.o. **_

_**Disculpen que no había subido cap, pero había estado corta de imaginación y con muchos exámenes. Bueno para los que no conzcan cual es el gipsy jazz les recomiendo buscarlo en youtube, a mi me encanta ese tipo de música. Espero en verdad me perdonen por la tardanza, y también por no responder los reviews, pero espero el cap haya valido la espera.**_

_**Nos leemos el prox cap. ;) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

Después de la noche que habían pasado, ambos amanecieron abrazados y desnudos, cubiertos simplemente por una pequeña manta que yacía vieja y un poco roída en el sofá. A pesar de sentir los primeros rayos del sol, ninguno abrió los ojos aunque estaban despiertos, no querían separarse de nuevo, frotaron sus narices y rieron un poco ante tal movimiento un poco adolescente.

-Buenos días –murmuró Peeta contra los labios de Katniss, ella respondió con un beso. Peeta la abrazo con fuerza de nuevo, y volvieron a hacer el amor como la noche anterior, sintiéndose de nuevo uno con el otro. Besándose y tocándose, cualquier duda o rastro de reproche se había esfumado en esa habitación y entre cada beso se habían recuperado los meses que habían estado separados.

Finalmente cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, se vistieron y muertos de hambre salieron juntos de la mano, aún con la ropa un poco mojada, caminaron hasta el auto, esperando que siguiera en el lugar en el que lo habían dejado. Entre más se acercaban, Peeta comenzaba a ponerse nervioso de nuevo, y cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a él, volvieron a quedarse unos minutos mirándolo.

-Tu puedes conducir, ya sabes –dijo Peeta con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero Katniss duró unos minutos viendo el auto, con una mirada un poco ausente, miró la mano de Peeta que tomaba con cariño la suya, y después miro el auto.

-Confío en ti –dijo finalmente, apretando un poco la mano de Peeta, lo miro a los ojos y se dieron un tierno beso.

Subieron al auto, y Peeta miro de reojo a Katniss, esperando verla nerviosa, pero no, Katniss tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, y Peeta no pudo evitar sonreír también, no despegó la vista ni un momento de la carretera, y no subió la velocidad como acostumbraba a hacer, concentrado totalmente en manejar, llego hasta la puerta de su cabaña, en donde dos pequeñas niñas los esperaban emocionadas en la puerta.

Bajaron del auto y Peeta, las abrazo como no las había abrazado desde hacía mucho tiempo, feliz ante la idea de saber que podría volver a tenerlas completamente para él. Finnick y Annie los esperaban también en la puerta, en donde su pequeño hijo parecía entender la felicidad del asunto. Annie y Finnick abrazaron a Peeta y a Katniss con inocultable felicidad y Annie le murmuró en el oído a Katniss que tenía que contárselo todo. Peeta como antes, hizo la comida y sirvió los platos de todos con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, borrando todo aquel hastío que en el pasado la tarea de cocinar le había causado, le guiño el ojo a Katniss y esta simplemente se sonrojo. Todos comieron Finnick y Peeta no dejaban de hacer bromas para los niños y de vez en cuando Katniss y Peeta se ofrecían ciertas miradas cómplices que hacían que Katniss volviese a sonrojarse.

Cuando la comida terminó, los amigos se despidieron y se rieron ante la insistencia de Prim porque el pequeño de Finnick y Annie le diera un beso en la mejilla.

Se despidieron desde la puerta, y en cuanto Annie y Finnick se dieron la vuelta Katniss y Peeta se besaron de manera tierna, Prim y Rue emocionadas comenzaron a dar vueltas y grititos alrededor de ambos.

-Yo cocinare la cena esta noche –dijo Katniss con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad lo que quería decir era en que ella cocinaría todas las noches para él, ella también estaba dispuesta a cambiar por él.

Peeta la beso en agradecimiento y corrió con sus hijas para nadar en el lago, realmente no podía creer que toda aquella felicidad estuviese pasándole solo a él, se sentía abrumado ante la idea de que Katniss volvería a ser suya, de que su cuerpo descansaría con el de él todas las noches, y escuchar su voz cada mañana despertándolo, se le hacía el sentimiento más maravilloso de todos.

_**Flash Back.**_

Mientras estaba acostada en la camilla del hospital, sintiendo la respiración de Peeta contra su pecho, y llorando todo lo que sentía que tenía que llorar, volvió a tocar su vientre a pesar del dolor físico y mental que esto le causaba, miró a su esposo con cierta pesadez, y se sintió decepcionada y temerosa, ante la idea de que su esposo quisiese otro hijo que ella nunca podría darle, lloro de nuevo y como pudo beso la rubia cabellera de Peeta, esperanzada de que esa cabellera de que todo aquel cuerpo que reposaba con dolor sobre su regazo, nunca la abandora, nunca la dejara.

…

Unos cuantos meses después del terrible accidente, después de peleas y a pesar de la enorme felicidad que Rue llevó a sus vidas, Peeta esperaba a Katniss en la gran sala de su departamento, aconsejado por su madre, tomaba un vaso de whisky y esperaba a que Katniss terminara de acostar a las niñas para poder hablar con ella en privado.

En cuanto Katniss entro a la habitación Peeta pudo notar la cojera que a Katniss aún no se le había podido quitar después del accidente, se le veía cansada, agotada y un poco harta. Mientras que Peeta se veía elegante con su traje de trabajo y al mismo tiempo su mirada denotaba frialdad y distanciamiento de Katniss, examino a su esposa con la mirada y se repitió a si mismo las razones por las cuales haría lo que haría y cuando Katniss finalmente se sentó y cerró los ojos sin decir una palabra. Peeta carraspeo un poco.

-Katniss tenemos que hablar.

Katniss abrió los ojos y se sentó a lado de su esposo, Katniss aún mantenía aquella esperanza de adolescente enamorada, de que nada entre ellos podía terminar, pero en cuanto Peeta se alejó de su lado el corazón de Katniss comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

Peeta miró su vaso por unos instantes, y sin más rodeos soltó con lo que le venía carcomiendo la mente desde hacía un tiempo.

-Katniss, quiero el divorcio.

Los ojos de Katniss comenzaron a humedecerse, aunque no consiguió llorar, se puso de pie y observo al hombre que alguna vez pensó estaría a su lado siempre.

-Está bien, firmaré lo que sea.

Cansada, emocional y físicamente, se pone de pie y con su leve cojera, comienza a caminar hasta su cuarto, harta de todas aquellas situaciones en las que Peeta la había hecho sentir menos, se mete en la cama y vuelve a intentar llorar, pero no puede, parece que todas las lágrimas que tenía para dar, las dio aquel día en aquella camilla en la que había pedido que Peeta nunca la dejara.

Se hundió en sus propias sabanas y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al sentir el vacío de su esposo en la cama, y un sollozo escapo de su boca al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y saber que Peeta se había ido de su lado.

Cerró los ojos, aunque en toda la noche no pudo dormir.

_**Fin de flash back.**_

Katniss leía con suma atención el libro de cocina que la madre de Peeta tenía ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo, nunca en su vida de casada había tenido la intención de tomarlo ni por error, y mientras Peeta la observaba un poco divertido ante todas sus expresiones de confusión decidió finalmente ayudarla.

La abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a cortar las verduras sin dejar de abrazarla, sintiendo el aroma de la comida y el de Katniss volvían la experiencia más exquisita, Katniss simplemente cerraba los ojos, dejando que las manos de Peeta la guiaran hacia una cena deliciosa, sintiendo la boca del rubio contra su cuello, hasta que finalmente prometió que ella haría la cena para él, lo envió a cuidar a sus hijas y la dejara sola en la cocina.

Corrió con sus hijas y con la misma emoción que en la mañana, dejo que los deliciosos aromas que parecían provenir de la cocina, invadieran su olfato. Sus hijas se veían igual de emocionadas que él, siempre habían querido ver a sus padres juntos, ya que cuando ambos se separaron, ellas aún eran muy pequeñas para poder recordarlo, para Peeta aquello era un consuelo, no recordar los peores momentos de su madre y él, las peleas y los malos tratos entre ambos.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una, y cuando escucho que Katniss los llamaba a comer, las acompaño a asearse y las sentó a cada una en la mesa. Katniss había cocinado ensalada y filete de pescado.

Comenzaron a comer como la familia que nunca habían logrado ser, Peeta hacía reír a todos en la mesa, y por debajo de ella tomaba la mano de Katniss y de vez en cuando depositaba un suave beso en ella, finalmente llegó la hora del postre, y Peeta observo sorprendido el pastel de chocolate que Katniss sacaba del horno.

-¡Se ve delicioso! –exclamo con verdadera emoción, pero antes de que Katniss pudiese agradecerle el pastel se fue desinflando poco a poco, Peeta y sus hijas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Katniss los reprendía a todos, justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Peeta le dijo a Katniss que el abriría en lo que ella intentaba arreglarlo y en cuanto abrió la puerta, su sonrisa se borró por completo.

-Delly…


End file.
